Hidden Truth
by vampeyy
Summary: After constant torture from Jade, Tori has had enough.  When the realization of Jade's actions towards different people, Tori is determined to find the truth.
1. Chapter 1

That was it, Tori couldn't take it anymore. Jade had just pushed her too far. What person in their right mind would do something like that? How could Jade ever think of doing something like that? Spilling hot coffee all over her and her project, a original script with props and all, that she had worked so hard on for Sikowitz class.

"Jade!" No answer. "Jade!" Tori's voice was gleaming with anger. She had just entered a classroom that contained Cat and Jade. It appeared they were working on a project for some class, Tori couldn't tell which.

When Tori barged into the room, she disrupted Cat and Jade's work and made them both look up. "Tori, what's wrong?" Cat's face showed she knew what was wrong, but didn't want to make it look like it.

Jade was just smiling. "Hello Vega."

"Why Jade? WHY? I worked really hard on that project, and now it's ruined. And it's due TODAY." Tori was yelling so loud, she was sure people in the classroom next to them could hear her perfectly clear.

In her normal nonchalant voice Jade simply answered. "I was bored." She walked over to a Tori and looked to be challenging her to do something.

Tori clearly knew she couldn't do anything to harm Jade and se took a step back. "I swear..." Her voice trailed off when she looked over to Cat with a sympathetic look on her face. "You know what I want to know Jade?"

"Not really."

Tori didn't even pay any attention to what the black haired girl had to say. "You're a jerk to _everyone_ at Hollywood Art's. With one exception. Cat. You treat her better than you do Beck! WHY!" It wasn't a question, it was more like a demand.

Cat turned her attention on Jade, as Jade did Cat. There was worry in Cat's eyes.

"That is none of your business Vega." Jade started for the door and didn't stop when Tori called out from behind.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to tell Sikowitz what you did!"

By the time Jade responded, she was far enough for Tori to barely hear what she had to say, but it was clear. "Like I care." Typical Jade.

When she looked over to Cat, Tori was hoping for an answer, but instead she was shocked when the little red head girl squeaked and ran off, cover her face when passing Tori. There was something weird going on, and Tori was determined to find out what it was.

It was lunch time, and Jade was going to be with Cat all lunch to work on their project. It was the perfect time for prying.

"Hey Beck, can I ask you something?" She looked across the table to the dark haired Canadian. He was eating pizza and listening to music.

Beck looked up at Tori and smiled. "Shoot."

"Your girlfriend, Jade."

"Yes my girlfriend is Jade." Beck gave a smile and let Tori continue.

Tori brushed Beck's comment aside and continued with her question. "Well, she's mean. To everyone." She could see Beck was about to make another smart remark, but she spoke too fast for him to say anything. "Even to you. Why not Cat though?"

Beck exchanged looks with Andre and Robbie. Andre spoke up before Beck could say anything. "We don't know. No one does. They have been like that ever since we met. One time..Robbie tried asking. We didn't see him for awhile after that."

When Andre stopped speaking, Robbie's uneasy expression showed he wasn't lying.

"Yeah, it was hilarious." A laugh came from Rex, who had been very quiet the whole lunch time.

Robbie looked down at the puppet and exclaimed what he always does when Rex laughs at him and his pain. "Rex!"

Tori shut up and continued to eat. The rest of lunch went that way, except when Trina came over to take money from Tori.

Soon enough, lunch was over and it was time for Sikowitz class. Tori had written a new script when she wasn't doing anything at lunch. It was short and bad, but it was better than nothing.

When class began, Sikowitz stood in the center of the room with his normal crazy clothes, and no shoes. "Ah, yes. Today is the day for something I can't seem to remember what." He looked around as if he was searching for something. "Good Gandhi when did that board get there?" He was talking about the same board that had been there, in the front of the classroom, probably since the school opened.

"We had those projects due today." Jade spoke in a devious tone from where she was sitting, which was with Beck.

"Oh right! Now since you mentioned it, Jade you go first and if I remember correctly, you decided to work with Cat."

Cat gave out a little cheer when her name was said. Jade seemed unaffected by what just happened, and in a monotone voice she spoke one word before getting up. "Whatever." Typical. Not like you could expect much else. Cat also got up and together it took them five minutes to set up the stage for their play.

It was kind of a morbid set up. Fake blood scattered everywhere. Their clothes, a mannequin, blanket they used to cover the stage. There was another blanket set up against the wall where the 'newly found' board was. It looked to be resembling the night.

"Jade thought of the plot!" Cat's words were mumbled as she put on a pink shirt covered with fake blood. Jade was doing the same, but with a red shirt.

"Are you ready?" Sikowitz was sitting in a chair in the back of the classroom. The words came in between sipping his coconut.

Jade's answer was short. "Yep."

"Good, then begin."

The air suddenly felt like it was denser and the smile from Cat's face was gone. She was bent over the mannequin. "No! You can't be dead! Ian! Wake up!" She vigorously shook the mannequin in vain. Tears started running down her face. "Ian..."

Jade was just lurking there in the corner. Her eyes were concentrated on the 'dead body', but at the same time, they seemed distant. Just like Cat's. Suddenly, it looked like she remembered what she was doing and started laughing.

Cat's attention was drawn to Jade. "You did this! This is your fault!" Her voice was consumed with anger, with was so weird to hear from Cat.

The laughs continued. "Me? What did I do? You're the one that wanted to go to the park."

"And you're the one that provoked those thugs into shooting him! How could you do that! Ian was your brother..." Cat's voice trailed off and Jade's expression weakened. They were staring at one another as if they forgot what was going on.

"How was I supposed to know they would actually do it!" The expression came back to Jade's face when she started speaking again.

"Why are you laughing about this? And when three guys all have guns pulled out, and you yell 'shoot him not me!' that isn't a good thing." Cat made a fake gun with her hand and acted out what would happen.

"Borrrrrriiiingggg." Sikowitz yelled from the back the classroom, making everybody turn.

These words saddened Cat and she was starting to become defensive. "But Sikowitz! We worked really hard on this project!"

He stood up from he seat and walked to the front of the class. "That may be so, but you expect stuff like this from Jade. It isn't special."

Tori let a small smile show on her face.

"But!" Cat tried to continue, but Sikowitz cut her off.

"I'm only kidding! I liked it. You were very good Cat." He clearly didn't want to hurt the red hair girls feels. No one wanted that. "Now...who's next?"

"You aren't going to let us finish the scene?" Jade was the one to speak up this time. When Sikowitz shook his head, Jade was just more infuriated. "Yeah, that's cool. We work hard on that project, and you aren't even going to let us finish. Perfect." No waiting for another word, she stormed out of the room.

That was pretty much how the rest of his class went. Sikowitz would call people up, they'd perform about two minutes, and then he'd stop them. Tori was thankful for that. Her performance was about someone that spilled coffee everywhere and one day she spilled so much coffee, it ruined her life. So she decided to cut out coffee, but she realized how much it meant to her. Yeah, pretty dumb.

So time went on, and soon enough it was the next day. Everyone seemed to forget what happened the previous day. Except Tori. Se needed to find the answer. Even if it wasn't hers to find.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Cat." Tori spoke softly when she approached the girl.

She turned around and smiled. "Hi Tori, what's up?" Cat was holding a coloring book in one of her hands. It was open to a page with a bunny that was colored half green. In her other hand, there was a green crayon, clearly Cat was working on it when Tori came over.

"Oh nothing much. Just wanted to see if you wanted to get some food after school." Tori wanted to get Cat alone, she would be easier to break.

"That sounds good. Where at?"

Tori took a second to think. "I was thinking maybe Italian?"

"One time, my brother went to an Italian restaurant and when his pasta arrived, he got it stuck in his nose and had to go to the hospital." Cat's stories about her brother never seized to amazed Tori.

"Well, let's not get Italian. What about Sushi?" Tori shivered at the thought of getting pasta stuck in her nose.

"I love sushi!" Cat started jumping up and down. "I can't wait."

A dark voice came from behind Tori. "Wait for what?" Tori turned around to see Jade standing there with coffee in her right hand.

"Me and Tori are getting sushi after school!" Cat's voice was filled with delight, something she never seemed to run out of.

Jade's attention was focused on Tori. As if she knew what Tori was planning to do. "Oh really? I want in then."

Tori was about to protest, but Cat cut her off. "Yay! That sounds like fun." Cat stopped talking and continued on her coloring. Disappointed, Tori walked away.

The next few hours, Tori was only able to think about after school and how she would get alone time with Cat so she could ask her a few questions. The more and more Tori thought about it, the more she dreaded that Cat let Jade come. And the more she yearned for answers. "Come on, can't you go faster time?" The words were muttered as Tori looked at the clock. It was only eleven thirty. Almost lunch time.

Finally, lunch came and Tori shot out of the classroom, and the school. She needed the fresh air to calm her mind. So she just sat there, at the same lunch table she sat at everyday since her start at Hollywood Arts. It didn't take long for the table to be filled with Andre, Robbie, Rex, Cat, Jade, and Beck. Tori saw there stabbing the lettuce to her salad. She wasn't really hungry, so she was listening to what everyone else had to say.

"Rex decided to blurt out to the class that I still wear diapers! Even though I don't! So now everyone is calling me 'baby boy.' It's so embarrassing!" Like always, Robbie was complaining about some other thing Rex did to mock him or make fun of him. Tori was uninterested.

"Well you certainly aren't a man!" Another smart counter to Robbie's complaints. Rex was always full of them.

Tori looked like she was drifting off to sleep but Jade caught her attention. She was whispering something to Cat, but Tori couldn't hear what. Whatever it was, Cat's smile faded a bit and she nodded as a response.

"So Jade, are you still up for sushi?" Tori stared into Jade's blue eyes as a challenge. Hopeful Jade had changed her mind.

Not like she should have expected any less from Jade. "I sure am." Jade used her impersonation of Tori to answer. She also gave a smile.

"I don't talk like that!"

"Whatever. You bore me." With no more words left to be said, Jade got up with her coffee and left.

"She's so pleasant to be around." Andre spoke up, the first time since he arrived at the table. "So why are you guys getting sushi?"

Cat was the one to speak up. "Well, Tori wanted to get Italian, but then she was afraid of getting pasta stuck up her nose." Everyone glanced at Cat in confusion. "Well you see, Tori asked me if I wanted to get something to eat after school, and I said sure and asked what we were going to get. She asked about Italiana, and then.."

Before Cat could mention her brother shoving pasta in his nose, Tori cut her off. "Yeah Cat, let's not live through that again."

A giggle came from Cat. She looked down at the table and picked up her coloring book. The bunny now was all green, with a blue bow tie, and purple eyes. "I want a bunny like this!"

"Why would you want a green rabbit?" Beck's question offended Cat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hurt filled her eyes.

Beck saw his mistake and tried to fix it. "Nothing, just that finding a green rabbit's may be difficult. Why not got a white one? Or a spotted one?"

"Oh! I want one of those!" Cat went back to being happy and she started singing so little kid song. Tori couldn't catch half the words.

The bell rang, and everyone went on their way to class. "See you after school Cat."

And yet again, Tori was left alone with her thoughts. In all the classes that followed lunch, Tori was unable to focus. _What had Jade whispered to Cat? What is so bad that Jade wants to tag alone to get sushi so Cat won't say anything? _She could only hope that these answers would come.

"Tori?" Andre's voice came from behind the Tori. When she looked back, he continued. "Are you okay? You haven't been able to answer an questions a teacher has asked today. You seemed distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind that's all." Tori didn't want to drag on her conversation with Andre. She didn't want to bore him with her details. So she gave a weak faux smile and turned back around. There were now only five minutes left until school ended. "Almost there."

It seemed like months went by before the bell finally rung. Each moment dragging on, taking it's sweet time. But when that bell rang, Tori jumped out of her seat and started her search for Cat. It didn't take long. Cat was standing outside with Jade, all ready to go. Tori's mood was damped a little when she saw Jade was actually sticking to her word.

When Cat saw Tori, her face lit up. "Tori! Time to go! Beck said he will drive us to the restaurant!" As if on cue, Beck pulled up in his red truck.

Jade and I got in the front, and Cat sat in the back. She threw her hands in the air and started cheering. Jade rolled her eyes and Beck drove off. It took ten minutes to get there. Everyone, except Beck, got out of the car.

"Thanks Beck." Tori smiled as she said this words and that received a scowl from Jade.

Beck ran his right hand through he hair, nodded, and drove off.

The three girls enter the sushi restaurant, and sat down at a booth. "All you can eat sushi, fifteen dollars. How nice of them!" Cat's eyes were on a sign the hung above the sushi buffet.

"Here Cat, play with the shiny knife." Jade held out a steak knife.

Cat moaned and then a waitress came over. She had dark hair, dark eyes, and light skin. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Coffee." Of course Jade would say that.

"Lemonade."

Tori was the last to answer. "Coke please."

The waitress nodded. "If you guys are all getting the sushi buffet, you can go now." Not waiting for any of the girls to say something, she walked off.

Jade was the first to get up. Cat and Tori soon followed. We all three girls had their plates filed, they went back to their seats. They found their drinks already on the table.

Jade was eating part of a rainbow roll when Cat spoke up. "What does that taste like Jade?"

The black haired girl looked up from her food and answered. "Taste like unicorn." This made Cat gasp and go back to her spicy shrimp roll. Tori was silent as she at her sushi. She couldn't remember what kind it was, but she did know it had Toro tuna in it. Made her think about when Sikowitz called her Toro.

"I have to pee!" Cat's voice squeaked as she set down her chopsticks.

"Then go pee." Jade's voice growled, she clearly didn't want to talk about the bathroom while eating.

"Kaykay!" Cat got up and ran off to the bathroom. Tori saw this as an opportunity to talk to Jade.

"What is your problem Jade? Why are you in such a bad mood? All of the time." Tori set down her chopsticks and leaned closer to Jade.

"Stop it Vega." Jade didn't even look over at Tori. She just continued eating.

Tori didn't listen. "No. Tell me Jade. Why are you so mean? You don't even care about other people's feeling. It isn't right. Why? We aren't even mean to you!"

Mocking Tori, Jade used her Tori impersonation again. "Oh, I'm Tori Vega. I am a pacifist and you all should tell me what's wrong with you because I want to be your therapist." Jade went back to her normal voice. "Doesn't matter."

"Jade!" No response. "You know what? You should really start thinking about other people and not just yourself. You shouldn't act the way you do."

The air at the table grew cold. Jade gave Tori one of the scariest looks she had ever seen in her life. "You should shut up. You don't know anything. I am the way I am because of Cat."


	3. Chapter 3

Tori could only stare at Jade. "What do you mean? How can someone as sweet as Cat make, you so bitter and cruel?" Jade didn't answer, she just smiled when she saw Cat was coming back.

"What are you guys looking at?" Cat's view turned from Jade, to Tori, back to Jade, and once more back at Tori.

Both of the girls stayed quiet. Jade had nothing to say and Tori didn't know what to say. So instead of answering, they continued to eat. Confused, Cat just shrugged and started to eat her sushi again.

For the next thirty minutes, the girls continued to eat. "I can't take another bite." Tori set her chopsticks down.

"Phooey!" Cat was going through her bag when the words can out of her mouth.

Jade looked over at the girl. "What's wrong Cat?" Those words made Tori watch Jade is disbelief.

_Did she really just ask what's wrong? That does not sound like Jade._

"I left my wallet at school." Her voice was filled with disappointment.

Rolling her eyes, Jade spoke up. "I'll pay for you." She pulled thirty dollars from her wallet and set it on the table. "You're paying the rest Vega."

Tori understood that meant her food and the tip. She grabbed a twenty dollar bill and placed it on the time.

"Thank you Jade." Cat smiled as she got up.

"You're paying for the movie tomorrow. And I'm choosing it." Jade didn't even sound angry at the girl. When all three girls got up, they walked out of the restaurant. Beck's car was waiting there, clearly Jade texted him when Tori wasn't paying attention.

Knowing she wouldn't be so lucky getting a ride home, Tori walked away from the two girls. Her house wasn't too far away, so she didn't really mind. On her way back to the house, Tori couldn't stop thinking about what Jade told her. _Jade is evil. Cat's not. How?_ Tori couldn't even get her thoughts all together. She knew she'd want help with this. And she texted Andre to enlist him.

It didn't take long for a response. Tori's Pear phone buzzed and she looked down to read the text. 'Sure thing. Be there in fifteen.' With that, Tori put her phone away are started rushing home.

"Maybe they are stepsisters or something." Andre sat down on the red couch when he spoke. He had only arrived five minutes previous, and Tori had explain to him everything that she knew and what she wanted to know.

Tori handed Andre a glass of juice and sat next to him. "I thought about that. But Beck has been to Jade's house before, he would have seen Cat at least once."

After taking a sip from the glass, Adre spoke again. "Maybe Cat is blackmailing Jade." When he saw a confused look on Tori's face, Andre continued. "Just think. You said it yourself. Jade is only nice to Cat. But if Cat knew something that Jade didn't want anyone to know, maybe a long time ago Jade made an agreement. If Cat didn't tell a single soul what she knew, then Jade would be nice."

"But Cat isn't like that! She's the nicest person I have ever met!"

"Everyone has a dark secret. Maybe that's Cat's. Maybe, a long time ago, Jade did something to Cat, and Cat never forgave her. And know, Cat uses that truth to control Jade. Think about it Tori. It is possible."

Tori took a moment to contemplate what Andre told her. "Yes. It's possible, but not likely."

"You don't need likely for it to be true." Andre continued to drink his juice. "I mean, I always thought something never added up right with Cat. You can never be that bubbly." He looked like he wanted to add something else, but his phone started ringing. "Sorry, it's my grandmother." Andre got up and walked to the kitchen. "Hello. Grandma. But...Okay.. Okay I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and walked back over to Tori. "I have to go. My grandmother saw a squirrel and is freaking out. I will talk to you later. Don't try to over think this. It will just consume you." Not more words were spoken, and Andre left the house, and Tori, alone.

Tori wasn't alone for long though. Trina came down from her room. "Hey Tori. Can you help me decorate posters?"

"For what?"

Trina grabbed a few piece of poster paper, some markers, and glitter glue. "Well, I have another one woman show coming up, and Lane said I can't use flyers because the box that fell on that kid last time gave him a concussion. So now I can only use this." She waved the posters in her fan. "So will you help?"

"Sure." Tori walked over to her sister and helped with the supplies. She needed something to distract her, and this was it. For the next few hours, Tori helped Trina with the posters and by the time they finished, Tori was covered in glitter. According to Trina, the more glitter there was on the paper, the more it shined, meaning the more it would stand out. "Okay, I'm going to take a shower. Then I am going to finish my homework."

When Tori had finished everything she had to do, she went to her room and laid on her bed. What Andre said about Cat was bugging her, and what Jade told her stayed in her thoughts too. It wasn't until two in the morning that she was able to fall asleep.

Tori arrived at school later than she wanted. She over slept and had to rush to get ready. There were only a few more minutes before her first class and Tori was at her locker. So Andre and Robbie were there too.

"Hey Tori." Robbie gave a sweet smile to Tori, who brushed it aside. "Are you okay?"

Slamming her locker as a response, Tori looked at Andre. "I didn't sleep well late night."

Andre got what Tori meant by that, but Robbie didn't. "Oh I heard you were helping Trina with her posters. That must have been terrible." Robbie pointed to one of the posters drowned in glitter. It was an eyesore to look at. Maybe getting a concussion would be less torturous that that hideous thing.

"Yeah. I didn't like that. Now we should be getting to class. Sikowitz said he had something special planned today." Tori was looking down at her books when she spoke. "But I left a book in my locker. You guys go."

Neither Robbie or Andre complained. They both just walked off in the direction of Sikowitz class.

When they were out of sight, Tori turned back to her locker and opened it. She dug around a little big before she manages to grab a small book from the back of her locker. When she shut it, the bell rang. Se started for class, but when she passed that janitors closet, two voices stopped her. Jade and Cat. It almost sounded like an argument, but Tori couldn't be sure. She was only able to understand part of the words. When she moved closer, it was easier to make out the works being spoke.

"Tonight. After the movie."

"It will be dark!" Cat sounded scared.

"Which will make it more emotional. You can't back out Cat. You try this every month. You have to go! It is to help you.." Jade sounded sincere when talking. Odd.

It took a minute before Cat responded. "Okay Jade. I'll go. You're right."

"Thanks Cat, now come on, we are already late." When that was said, Tori darted off, not wanting to be seen.

She opened the door to Sikowitz classroom and sat in an empty seat in the front of the room. It was also near Andre. "Where is Sikowitz?"

"He's not here yet. You're breathing hard. Why?" Andre was concerned.

Tori was about to answer, but the two girls walked into the classroom. She whisper a question to Andre. "Want to go to the movies tonight?" She shot a glace at Cat, and Andre nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Sikowitz never showed up to his class. So everyone sat there, talking and confused. Jade had finally stopped with Cat, so Tori saw this as a chance. "Hey Cat."

"Hi Tori." Cat turned around in her seat to face the brown haired girl. When she saw a concerned look on Tori's face, she asked, "Whaty?"

"What movie are you and Jade seeing tonight?" Tori was holding back a devious grin that she wanted to show so badly.

Cat looked down at the floor. "Well, it's some horror movie. I don't remember the name though. It was the really scary looking one that Jade has been talking about all week."

Tori shivered. She remembered seeing a preview for it. Only people like Jade would like stuff like that that. So morbid and gruesome. "Oh, I know what you're talking about. When are you going to see it?"

"It starts at seven. Why?" Cat turned her head sideways. Something about this freaked Tori out. She could help but think about what Andre said the night before. Suddenly, a deep fear filled Tori.

Then she thought about what she heard Jade and Cat discussing earlier. It didn't sound like Cat had anything to blackmail Jade with. Nothing really added up in Tori's mind anymore. _Why am I even doing this? _Tori then thought all the mean things Jade does to her. _I don't care. What ever secret they are hiding, I will find. The truth will be found out._

"Tori?" Cat's voice snapped Tori out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Cat. What were we talking about?" Before anything else could be said, the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Tori lucked out.

School was pretty boring the rest of the day. Tori avoided Cat and Jade so they would suspect her of anything. Robbie went home early because he wasn't feeling well, and Andre was busy trying to come up with a song.

"Tori, can you help me with this song after school?" Andre's voice showed he felt defeated. And so did his actions. He made an awful sound with his keyboard and threw his hands in the air.

"Sure thing."

Soon enough, school ended and Andre and Tori found themselves in one of the music classrooms.

"So have any ideas?" Andre spoke while playing random keys on the keyboard.

"Yeah. Here I wrote it down, I can sing part." Tori pulled a paper out of her pocket and unfolded it.

Andre took the paper from her and read it. He looked back up to Tori. "Really Tori. 'Why won't you let others in?' I told you not to get obsessed with this. I'm all for you being curious, and asking questions. And following them, kind of, but if it's all you can think of, that's where I draw the line. Why do you care that much anyway?"

"Because, Jade is a jerk and she should know how it feels to be humiliated."

"But Tori, what I said last night might not even be the real reason. Maybe they really are just good friends that stuck by each other even as little kids. Or Cat helped Jade out one time when she was in trouble, and Jade felt bad so she was nice to Cat. Or..."

"I haven't even thought out that many reasons. Admit it, you want to know just as bad as I do!" Tori smiled and playfully pushed Andre in the shoulder.

"Okay, I'll say it, I am itching to know! Jade is such a mean person, I want to know why she's only nice to Cat. I'm not saying I want to be best friends with her, but it would be nice not to have her trying her hurt me or something eat day. Not worrying about it. Jade scares me."

Tori felt relieved she wasn't the only one that was curious. So nothing more was sad on the subject and they worked on the song until six. "Hey Andre, we should go to the movie. Choose one that ends before the movie they are watching does."

Nodding in approval, Andre stood up, grabbed his backpack, and started out for the movies with Tori. The movie theater was pretty empty when they got there. The movie Jade and Cat were going to see would end at around nine. Tori chose the one movie that would end twenty minutes before that one would. She and Andre bought their tickets, popcorn, and sodas, then headed off the the theater.

Tori didn't even know what the movie she picked out was about, but it only took two seconds for her to dread her choice. It was some movie that four year olds would enjoy. Tori figured it would have been the movie Cat picked out if Jade hadn't chosen.

"Andre?"

"Yeah?"

Tori sighed. "I hate this."

"Me too. But just think, you'll be able to get closer to finding that truth you so desperately yearn for." Tori could see Andre turn his head. "But, I really think I'd die if I had Cat's life." He laughed, but was cut short by an angry 'shhhh'.

After two agonizing hours of pure torture, the movie ended and the two teenagers were free. They walked out of the theater slowly as if they were in pain.

"I thought it was never going to end." Andre spoke in terror.

"I know. Come on, let's go to the arcade and wait for them."

"Okay." They walked to the arcade and for the next fifteen minutes, played Pac man and all sorts of other games. It didn't take long after they finished playing that they spotted Cat and Jade. Cat looked terrified and was hiding behind a stuffed animal.

Andre and Tori slowed exchanged glances and started stalking the two girls. It was pitch black and raining outside. Tori had to rely on the dim lamp post to keep her view on the girls, and she could really only see Cat's hair. At least they wouldn't be seen. A few times, the two girls stopped to look behind them.

After almost an hour of walking, the girls entered a grave yard.

"Why would Jade and Cat be coming here?" Andre silently spoke these words. Tori only shrugged and the two walked into the cemetery.


	5. Chapter 5

The only light in the grave yard came from a flashlight held by Jade. Tori and Andre tried their best not to be seen. It didn't even seem that Jade and Cat were searching for something. They just walked straight towards a tree, like they had been there plenty of times before. When they stopped, Tori could see Jade flash the light over a tone stone for a brief second. Then everything went dark. The rain had stopped for the most part.

"Andre, get closer?" Tori mumbled the words so only Andre could hear. When he nodded, they crept closer.

It was impossible to see anything, even if they were to strain their eyes, so they had to rely on their senses of touch and hearing. Only did they stop when they could hear the two girls clearly.

"Cat..." Jade's voice sounded muffled as if she was trying to cover up that she wanted to cry. It sounded like she fell to the ground.

There were soft sniffles coming from who Tori guessed to be Cat. "Jade, why did we have to come?"

"This is to help you." There was a pause. "I mean us." Jade actually sounded scared when talking. It was weird to think that because Jade and scared to two words that should only be used if Jade was scaring someone, not her being the scared one.

For awhile there was just silence, except to for sounds of crying. But it didn't sound like only one person crying. That might have shocked Tori the most.

It felt like hours passed before either of the girls spoke. "Jade...I think we should go now." Cat's voice was low and depressed.

"Yeah, you're right."

Knowing the flashlight was going to be turned on, and not knowing where they were, Andre and Tori both fell to the ground. The light was turned on, and Tori was able to see that both Jade's and Cat's eyes were red. The girls were leaning against each other when they got up. Tori wasn't sure how safe she was in the spot she was in, but she didn't move. Neither did Andre. They just waited ten minutes before speaking to one another.

"This is so confusing." Andre shook his head in annoyance.

Tori pulled her Pear phone out and saw she had one missed call and three texts. She was glad she kept her phone on silent. Not reading the texts, she scrolled through her phone until she got to a flashlight app. She pressed the button, and the area are her lit up. Andre quickly did the same. When they both got up, they stretched their arms out so the light would be farther out. They hurried over to where the two girls just left. The stuffed animal Cat had at the movies was placed next to the grave.

Bending over, Tori read the tombstone. "'Jack Russell Holiday 1990-2005 Never to be forgotten.' I wonder who he is..."

"Is a Jack Russell a type of dog?" Andre looked down at engraved stone in question.

"Yeah, but I don't think this was a dog. But who is it? and why were Cat and Jade here?" Tori took her phone off of the flashlight and went to the camera. She took a picture and stood back up. "Well, I don't think we can get anymore answers here. Come on, it's late. I should probably call Trina for a ride." Scrolling through the contacts on her phone, Tori stopped at her sisters name and called. "Hello, Trina. Can you come pick me up? Yeah I know what time it is. Yes I know if mom and dad were here they be throwing a fit. Can you just come? I'm at the cemetery. I wanted to visit grandma. Will you just come? Okay, I'll see you then." Tolri removed the phone from her ear and hung up. Tori turned around to see Andre talking to someone on the phone. When he hung up he said it was Beck.

"Come on, let's go." Turning the flashlight app back on, Andre started walking out of the grave yard.

Tori was picked up before Andre was. She hugged him when she saw Trina's car. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thank goodness it's Saturday, I don't think I could handle school tomorrow.

"Bye."

Nothing more was said, and Tori got into Trina's car and left. "Thank you for getting me Trina."

"Well, just think of it as my way of thanking you for helping with the posters." Trina looked over to Tori. Her face showed she knew more than what Tori had thought.

"What?"

She sighed. "It's nothing Tori. Just lately you've seemed distant and all. I heard you the other day talking to Andre. But only the end. I'm not sure what's bugging you, but you should be really careful. You could be digging your own grave."

Tori really didn't understand what Trina meant by that but she still answered anyway. "Thanks for your concern, I think I will be fine though.

"I'm just saying." With that, the rest of the drive home was quiet.

When Tori got home, she ate an apple then ran upstairs to that a shower. She felt yucky and a shower sounded good.

"Tori! I want ice cream!" Tori could hear Trina yelling from the floor below as she opened the bathroom door.

"So?"

"Want to get some later?"

"It's past twelve!" Tori screamed the words. She just really wanted to sleep.

It took a minute for Trina to answer. "I know that! I mean later! Like in the morning later." Another pause. "If you can wake up on time."

Trina was talking about Tori's inability to wake on time this morning. Classic. "Yeah sure why not. Now if you do not mind, I am going to sleep." Tori head off to her room and her Trian call out one more thing.

"If you don't mind, I'm eating the last pickle."

Tori shook her head. Trina and her strange eating habits. They never seized to gross out Tori. She remembered when Trina put cheese on a pickle once. It made Tori lose her appetite the whole day.

Tori fell asleep and had a dream about a dog. It was cute and all. Then Jade and Cat came along and the dog died. Tori shot up from that dream. She felt guilty that though was accusing Cat of doing something so terrible. She only felt a little bad for Jade, but she figured it really was something Jade would do. Checking her clock, she said it was eight in the morning. Tori groaned and laid back down. Trina barged into her room with no warning.

"Come on Tori! It's ice cream time!" Trina went over to Tori's bed and pulled the blanket off of her.

"_Yeah, yeah. Sure, I'm coming." Tori got up and started getting ready. When she was brushing her teeth, another disturbing thought crossed her mind. What if that play Jade and Cat did for their project for Sikowitz was what happened to the Jack guy?_


	6. Chapter 6

Tori really hated herself. She kept coming up with all this terrible ideas that blamed Jade and Cat for that guys death. For all she knew, the guy could have just been a friend of theirs and he died from cancer or a car accident. But Tori still couldn't help but feel it was Cat's fault. Jade had told her Cat was why Jade was the reason. She moaned and turned to watch Trina. They had just gotten in the car after getting ice cream. In the short span of ten minutes, Tori came up with seven more ideas on what the secret was. Each involved Cat or Jade being the bad guy.

"Tori? Are you okay?' Trina's eyes were facing the road, but her attention was on Tori.

"I'm fine Trina. Just tired." It wasn't even a lie. Tori wanted to sleep. But she knew there were other things she had to do.

"Okay good. Mom and dad get back until tonight and I don't want to be the one to take you to the doctor."

Tori sighed. "You're such a nice sister." She wasn't even sure if she sounded sarcastic or not, but she didn't really care. Pulling out her phone, Tori texted Andre. It took a few minutes but he replied. "Andre is coming over later."

"Okay." Trina pulled the car into the driveway to their house. "Now go. I have a pedicure appointment in twenty minutes."

_Of course. _Tori hopped out of the car and went straight to her house. She then went to her room, grabbed her laptop, and went down the stairs. Not wanted to wait for Andre to arrive, Tri started looking up information about the guy. She typing in 'Jack Russell Holiday' and hit the enter key. Tori was surprised by how many articles there were. The first link she clicked was to a story titled 'Teenager Dies, Murder or Not?'

Tori scrolled through the article. Apparently Jack died after falling off a small ledge and lending on his head. However, traces of evidence showed it might not have been an accident. The case went cold and hasn't had any new leads for years. A knock on the door stopped Tori from her reading, and she went over to answer. It was Andre holding coffee.

"Morning."

"Get in here." Tori pulled Andre into the house and explained what she had learned.

"What are you saying? You think Jade and Cat killed him?" Andre spoke slowly.

Tori took a moment to answer. "No, I'm not saying that. I'm just telling you what I read. Now come on, let's see if we can find more."

"Yeah, okay." Andre went to the couch and picked up Tori's laptop. They started reading through a bunch of articles. After an hour, the only thing more that they were able to gain was a picture.

"Hey Andre, doesn't he look familiar?" Tori was pointing at the computer screen. He was a teenager with shortish brown hair and brown eyes.

Andre squinted at the computer screen. "He does. I can't remember where though."

"Neither can I."

Another ten minutes went by of searching, and Tori was getting thirsty. She went over to the kitchen to get some soda while Andre started watching a video. It was a news report about the incident. "Hey Tori get over here!"

Quickly, Tori set her drink down and went to Andre. "What?"

"Look." He put the video back a few seconds and put it on pause. "Isn't that your dad?" He ws pointing to one of the police officers that was in the footage taken at the fall.

"Yeah...that is." Tori and Andre both looked at each other.

"Then maybe he will know something about this." Andre set the laptop down and went to get some water.

Tori stood there watching the computer screen. "Maybe...but he won't be home for a few hours. I'll have to ask him then. Want to watch some movies?"

"Sure...but Robbie is coming over." Andre was looking at a text on his phone.

Groaning, Tori went back to her soda. "Great. I'll make popcorn." Tori started putting the popcorn in her microwave and there was a knock on the door. "Ug...COME IN!" Tori really didn't feel like answering it.

Rex and Robbie barged into to house. "Hey Tori..Andre. What's up?" Robbie spoke really fast.

"We are about to watch a movie."

"Oh cool? Which one?" Not waiting for an answer, he sat down on the sofa next to the laptop. "Oh what are you watching on the computer?"

Exchanging glances, both Tori and Andre rushed over to the computer before Robbie could snoop around more.

Lying, Tori said "We were looking up ideas for your birthday present. Seeing what this one thing does." Shutting down the computer, Tori went back to the popcorn.

"You guys." Robbie smiled. "But my birthday isn't for another two months."

"You know, get it early, no stress later." Andre shrugged and sat down.

Rex moved his head. "What are you going to get him? A knife? So he can kill himself? Ha! That would be a great birthday gift. I was that to be mine." Rex couldn't stop laughing after that.

"Rex!"

So that was how the rest of Tori's day went. Movies, popcorn. And Robbie arguing with Rex. It was about seven when Robbie finally left. It was only thirty minutes later when Tori's parents came home.

"Where is Trina?" Tori's dad walked down the stairs after putting his suitcase away.

"No clue. She went out for a pedicure, never showed up after that. Maybe she is working on her play." Tori looked over to her dad and her tone got more serious. "Hey dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

There was slight hesitation before Tori continued. "Do you remember what happened with the Jack Russell Holiday case?"

He stared at Tori. "I remember it clearly. That case still bugs me. Why do you suddenly ask?"

"I dunno, I just was looking up something for school and I came across the article about it. What happened?"

"Well. You probably know how there was the fall and the death. There were two witnesses." A pause came when Tori's dad sat down. "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this or not, but there were this two little girls, their parents didn't want their names released. I don't remember their names. The girls cooperated well with us. They both had brown hair and were both really sweet. They were there when he fell, but they were both traumatized, so they couldn't remember too much. That's really all I can tell you." With nothing more to say, he gout up and walked away.

"Two sweet girls? Doesn't sound like Jade." Andre spoke like they had reached another dead end.

"Maybe...but maybe not. I have a plan." Tori turned to Andre and started whispering an idea that popped in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this chapter was a bit sloppy. im trying to write these quickly and still make them good. im debating if i should post short chapters twice a day, medium sized chapters once a day, or long chapters that would be posted everyday or every other day...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday dragged on and Tori couldn't wait for Monday to come. After twenty four hours, Tori got what she wanted. And then, just like that, it was lunchtime. Time for the plan to be carried out.

Tori waited for everyone to arrive at the table before she gave a slight nod to Andre.

He didn't take long to speak up. "So, how were all of your weekends?"

Not wanting anyone else to answer, Tori spoke almost instantly after he asked. "I had a great one. Yesterday my parents said they were thinking about getting a dog. I told them they should get a _Jack Russell_ Terrier."

Jade and Cat whipped their heads up. Their eyes lock on each other for a moment, but then Cat spoke up. "I love Jack Russell Terriers! One time my brother went up to this guy with a Jack Russell Terrier and licked the dog."

"Why did your brother like the dog?" Jade's words were bitter.

"Because! He thought he would get super powers! Like Batman and Catwoman." Cat looked down and smiled.

Robbie started talking about his weekend, but no one was listening.

"Hey Andre, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tori looked up from her taco.

"Sure." The two teenagers got up and walked into the school building. "What is it Tori?" Andre went over to his locker and placed a paper in it.

Tori gave him a blank expression. "You saw the way they acted! I bet you they had something to do with that guys death, or at least know about it. And that story Cat talked about. I'm telling you that guy it in was probably him!" She kept her voice down.

"Tori..."

"No Andre you even said you wanted to know!" Tori raised her voice a little.

Andre started making a weird gesture. "Tori!"

"Stop it! You know you wanted to know what's up with Cat and Jade and this is our chance."

"And what exactly are you trying figure out?" A cold voice called from behind made a chill run down Tori's spine.

She turned to face the black haired girl. "Hiiiii Jade." Tori started backing up when she saw the scissors in Jade's hand.

"What are you trying to figure out Vega?" The words spat out of Jade's mouth like venom. She stood there, playing with the scissors, waiting for a reply that wouldn't come.

Tori started running off, but only got twenty yards. She collided into Cat and the two girls fell to the ground. Scrambling to get up, Tori didn't even notice she dropped her phone. She continued to run. Again, she didn't go too far, only to the black box theater. There was no real cover in the room, but she didn't care. She didn't really know how much Jade heard from her conversation with Andre, but she heard enough. So Tori sat down in the room, hoping for someone not to walk in.

It took five minutes for someone to find her. It was the red haired girl and in her hand was Tori's Pear phone. She did not have a happy face. "What is this Tori?" Cat held the phone out. Her voice was frightening.

Looking at her phone, Tori froze up. The screen showed the picture she took the other night. "Cat..." Tori didn't know what else to say.

The short girl just stood there, waiting for an answer. "Well Tori?" It wasn't right to see Cat mad and Tori wasn't enjoying a single moment of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I understand this is a short chapter. I thought it should have been kept like this. I personally like it. Oh and someone brought to my attention about some grammar and mixing up words. Just though I should apologize for that. I've never been good with that stuff, but I'm trying. I hope you still enjoy the story though. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write. I'm testing out writing longer chapters (kind of). Curious, if it's better or not? Ideas? **

* * *

><p>Tori just sat there, shocked and terrified. There was nothing she could possibly say to Cat about why she had that picture. She was caught and pretty much had no excuse to get out of the room. Her throat became dry and she struggled for words. "Cat..." Tori's mind came to a blank.<p>

"Is that all you can say _Tori. _Why do you have this picture? Or here's a better question, Why were you following us that night?" Cat's voice was frightening. Tori never knew she could get that angry.

Tori could only come up with one thing. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb _Vega." _Tori was used to Jade calling her that, not Cat. It sounded more threatening from her. "Jade might not have notices the little whispers, but I did. Not to mention I can check when this photo was taken. Funny, it was the same time I left the cemetery. You know I may look like I'm not that assertive or don't understand everything, but that isn't true. I know you've been trying to figure this whole this out. And early it was a test. I'm not stupid."

"You just answered your own questions Cat." Tori, for some reason, felt safer on the ground. She struggled for something else to say that didn't make her sound like a little kid that just got in trouble because Tori knew that she defiantly sounded like that.

Cat just kept glaring at her. No words were spoken for a minute. "Not really. I don't know _why_ you have it. Now are you going to tell me why you have it? Why you so desperately want answers? Or are you going to make me drag Jade into this?" Her eyes were cold.

An angry Cat was far worse than Tori could ever imagine. She kind of wished she was facing Jade right now, not Cat. Tori so desperately searching for words, but whenever she tried saying something, nothing would come out.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Cat gave a devious grin at her remark. It gave Tori the goose bumps.

"Jade doesn't know already?" Tori finally managed to choke the words out. She was a bit surprised Cat didn't tell Jade. The way Cat was acting, Tori would have guessed she would have told Jade already and they would have murdered Tori by now.

Cat didn't move. "Now we both know that if Jade was to be here, then you would have a broken leg." She stopped for a moment then continued. "Or maybe and broken neck. And neither of us would want that, now would we?" Cat was really starting to freak Tori out. Her voice was creepy, her brown eyes didn't even make her seem the same person, and the air around her was dense.

"If you don't want that, what do you want?" Tori tried to keep eye contact with Cat, she thought it may help Cat back off a little. It didn't would out that way. Cat kept her ground and her frown. Tori thought of a disturbing thought. She didn't mean to say it, but the words blurted out. "You killed him didn't you?"

Cat didn't seem affected by what Tori just asked, but when she was about to answer, Trina barged in. "Tori, dad's in the hospital! We had to go now!" She went over to Tori and grabbed her wrist.

Before getting up, Tori yanked her phone from Cat and heard the red hair girl mumble. "This isn't over yet."

Tori hurried out of the room with Trina. She let out a sigh of relief. She escaped the unknown wrath of Cat at least for one day. "What happened to dad?" Tori focused her worry back on her father.

"He was shot!" Trina ran over to her car and jumped in. Tori hurried to do the same. It took her a moment to process what her older sister just announced.

"Wait...WHAT? WHY?" Tori started panicking. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her father. Trina wasn't able to give anymore insight on the incident. So Tori just turned her attention to the outside scenery. _How can it be such a , sunny day when so much terror is going on?_

It took fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. Tori and Trina rushed out of the car and into the tall building. They started searching around for the waiting room. When they found it, the two girls ran over to their crying mother.

"So what is happening with him? Will he be okay?" Trina's voice showed her grief. It was something Tori wasn't that used to, but she knew it was coming.

"They said he should be fine..but they aren't completely sure. They are still operating on him." Tori's mom had to speak slowly. It was the only way she could manage to get the words out. "The police said he was just trying to arrest these two guys for breaking into a jewelry store and taking over thirty thousand dollars worth of gold, diamonds, silver, pearls, and other valuable things. When he went to arrest them, a third guy, not part of the robbery, shot him. In the shoulder. Twice."

It was another hour before a doctor came over. "Are you ?" He was talking to Tori's mom. When she nodded, he continued. "The operation went good. He will be find, but he will need a lot of rest, like right now he is sleeping. You can visit though, but don't touch him." Moving aside, the doctor added, "He is in room 104."

Tori's mother started for the room with Trina and Tori quickly following. The room was small and depressing, like most hospital rooms. Tori's father looked so peaceful, even with a bandaged up arm and an ugly hospital gown on. The three female Vega's crowded around the male and waited for him to wake up.

When he did wake up, Tor's father couldn't really remember what happened. It took a few minutes and some reminder, for him to remember. "Uh...that's right." He tried to get up, but Tori's mother stopped him.

That was how Tori spent most of her day. Around five, Andre and Beck showed up. When Tori saw then, she excused herself and left the room. "Hey Tori. You know, we defiantly come here way too much." Beck shifted his position as he talked. "So how is your dad?"

"Fine. They want him to stay over night...wait how did you guys know I was here?"

Andre spoke up. "Cat told us." He walked over to room containing the rest of Tori's family. The thought of Cat make Tori shiver. The memories from earlier were burned in her head. Seeing Tori was acting funny Andre added, "Yeah she said after she found you, she watch discussing how you should come out and not be afraid of Jade. Then Trina found you and snatched you away because your dad was here."

"We got him flowers." Beck held up some flowers. It was funny to see him holding something so feminine.

"That's so sweet Beck. You can go put then in his room." Tori pointed to the door and Beck went to do so.

Tori could hear a raspy voice say 'Thank you' and almost immediately after Beck was out of the room. He looked like he was about to say something, but his phone stopped him. When he pulled it out, he sighed.

"It's Jade. I have to go. Bye." Beck didn't even wait for a reply, he just walked away.

When Beck was out of sight, Andre looked over to Tori. "What really happened with Cat?" His voice was serious. "I know something happened, but what?"

Tori gulped. "She saw the picture on my phone. I..I guess I dropped it and she picked it up. She knows we were following her and Jade that night. She was furious. It was really creepy. Seeing her that mad. I had asked her something at the guy's death, but then Trina came in." There was silence between the two. "I'm really starting to fear Cat is more dangerous than we think."

"I told you, you can't be that happy and not have some dark secret." Andre looked down and added. "You know, as long as I've know her, I don't think anyone except Jade has been to her house. I mean, I don't even know where she lives."

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever heard her mention anything about people go to her house. Only stories about her brother and her house. Hm...now I'm curious, but she would never let me go over, she won't trust me anymore, I guarantee you that. And she might know about you helping me." Tori sighed in defeat.

Andre also sighed and then snapped his fingers. "But maybe she will have no choice." Seeing the confused look Tori had, he added, "Well you see, if we can convince a teacher to assign us a project, then one of us gets assigned to be her project partner, then we can make an excuse to work at her house. I have my grandmother and you have your dad. You can say he needs rest and it's easier for no one to be in the room with him or what not. Maybe use Trina as an excuse."

Tori started to nod, understand what Andre was getting at, but then she heard Trina's voice. "Use me for what?" The girl walked over to the younger teenagers. "Does this have anything to do with why you were at the cemetery the other day?"

Shooting a glance at Tori, Andre spoke up. "Now why would you think that? We just want to watch a movie at my grandmothers house, but being afraid of everything, I would need a good excuse."

Trina nodded very slow, clearly not believing him. However, seeing it wasn't going to be about her, Trina got bored and walked away. "We have to leave soon by the way."

"Hi guys!"

Tori saw Cat walking over to her and Andre. "How is your dad Tori?" The girl was holding a large rainbow lollipop.

"He is fine. Wh-why are you here Cat?" Tori tried her best to sound cheerful. She looked at Andre and then back to Cat.

After taking a lick from the lollipop, Cat answered, "Oh well you see. My brother decided it would be cool to eat my necklace, so he's in surgery to get it out." The innocence in her voice mad Tori feel terrible.

_How can I ever blame her for doing something so cruel? Wait remember what happened today Tori. You don't know what she can do. Careful. But Cat would never hurt a soul...would she?_ Tori was having the hardest time getting her feelings on the short red haired girl straight. "Oh...I hope he will be okay."

"Oh, he probably will. Better than the time he jumped off the roof of my house in attempt to see if he could fly. It took a month for him to recover from that." Cat's voice lowered when she spoke. "But he's alright now." She smiled and continued to eat her lollipop. "I should probably go before my parents get worried. Bye guys!" With that, Cat was gone.

"Well that was random." Andre shrugged and sent a text. "Hey, do you think your mom can drive me home? Beck kinda left me stranded."

"I'm sure she'll be fine with that."

Two minutes passed and Tori's mother walked out of the room. "Say good night to your father, we should probably be going now... hi Andre."

Tori walked into room 104 and she could hear Andre asking her mother if she could take him home. She said yes. "Hi dad...I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing. Good night Tori."

"Night dad, get some rest." With nothing else to say, Tori left the room, and then with her mother and Andre, Tori left the hospital.

"What about Trina?" Andre sat down in the back of Tori's mother's car.

Tori answered him. "She has her own car here. Knowing her, she's probably halfway home..." Tori's Pear phone started vibrating, so Tori checked the message. It was from Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh so I'm curious, pretty much I've had this revolved around Tori. Should I switch and go to how Jade and Cat are handling everything or what not? Just some thoughts. Yes or no?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Jade was in a bad mood. She pretty much hated Tori and her sticking her nose in everyone's business. Earlier Cat had told Jade about what she found on Tori's phone. Unlike everyone else at Hollywood Art's, Jade knew how Cat could have a really bad temper and what Tori was trying to find out was probably the worst mistake Tori could ever make. So Jade texted Tori telling her that she was going to Tori's house that night.

"Why do you want to go to her house anyway?" Beck looked away from the road quickly so he could face Jade.

"I need to discuss something with her. It's too important to talk to her over the phone. And it can't wait." Jade spoke with no emotion.

"Okay."

The car ride was short and went Beck parked his car, only one car was in the driveway. It was Trina's. Jade got out of Beck's truck and knocked on the door. Two minutes passed before Trina answered. "Why are you here?"

"None of your business." Not waiting to be let in, Jade just stormed in. She sat on the couch and waited.

Trina shut the door and tried speaking, but she was at a lose for words. Shrugging, she went back up the stairs, and to what Jade figured to be her room. Ten minutes passed and Jade was already bored of waiting. She got up and went to the kitchen. She took a knife out and grabbed an apple. She started cutting the apple in pieces.

The front door opened and Tori walked in with her mom. "Jade." Tori sighed and went into the kitchen. She sat at the table, where Jade had placed herself.

Not wanting to be a nuisance, Tori's mother went up the stairs, leaving the girls alone.

"What do you want Jade?"

Jade frowned. "I'm here for a simple reason. I don't like you messing with Cat's head. The guy, Jack, he was a friend of ours. He died, and we wanted to visit his grave. Nothing more. You really want to know why I'm so nice to Cat? We've been friends for a long time, okay? And Cat used to get teased a lot. I would always stand up for her and soon enough I stated to feel a large hate for people." It wasn't a complete lie. The first part was a lie, the second part wasn't. It didn't feel right, telling Tori this, but Jade didn't want Tori to keep digging and finding out the actual truth.

From what Jade could see, Tori seemed to believe her. "Okay Jade." She shook her head, making Jade curious was she was thinking. Jade already knew Tori asked Cat if she killed Jack. It was for the better Trina came in right then. She couldn't even imagine how Cat would have answered that question.

"Goodbye Vega." Dropping the knife, Jade got up and headed for the door. She wasn't sure if Beck would have waited, but she was delighted to see he had. When she got into the car she told Beck to go to Cat's house.

"Isn't she at the hospital?" Beck looked over at his girlfriend, confused. Jade's expression was blank and he continued, "Andre told me she was there because her brother was having surgery."

Jade took a deep breath. "Yes, but I will wait at her house for her."

"Okay." Beck took the truck out of park and started for Cat's house. He drove there almost every week to drop Jade off, but he never actually went in the house. The house was only a mile away from the hospital, Beck always figured it was because of Cat's brother.

When Beck got to the house, Jade kissed him and hopped out. "I'm going to be here awhile, you can go." Before hearing Beck's answer, Jade slammed the door shut and went up to the front door. Jade never knocked on the door, she would walk in as if she lived in the house. So she walked into the house and up the stairs. She kept walking until she was at the second door to the left. She turned into the room and saw Cat sitting on her bed. The color of the room always made Jade want to puke.

When Cat looked up and saw Jade, she smiled. "Hi Jade."

Jade sat down next to Cat. "Why were you at the hospital today?"

"You know about that?" The girl frowned. "I was checking up on Tori's dad!"

This made Jade frown. "Stop lying. Beck told me you said your brother was having surgery."

"Okay! I was annoyed about what happened with Tori earlier. I was going to apologize, but Andre was there." Cat shrugged and looked away from Jade.

"Well, we don't need to worry about Tori for a bit. I told her a somewhat fake story about who Jack is." Jade laid down on Cat's bed, taking up most of the space.

Cat narrowed her eyes. "How much did you lie about Jack?"

Jade sighed and got back up. Placing her left hand on Cat's right shoulder, she calmly said "Don't worry, she doesn't know Jack is your brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter. Hope you liked it. I'm happy I finally got the ending of the chapter to reveal Cat's brother...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Cat smiled. She was glad to hear Jade lied about Jack. "So what did you say?"

"Oh you know, he was a friend...that died. No way am I going to tell Vega about his death. She doesn't need to know what happened and how it happened." Jade closed her eyes.

"You know, you really are the best Jade." Cat leaned forward to hug Jade. "But what will we do when Tori starts to learn more? Or starts asking about? Because sooner or later, she will find out more. I mean think, if she has looked up information on Jack, then she's most likely seen his picture. Right now she may not remember were she's seen him, but think, she's seen a picture of him on my phone. Ann another thing, I look like him. The only thing that's probably stopping her from seeing that is my hair." Cat grabbed her hair and shook it. It was amazing how even though they were half siblings, they had a lot of similar traits. Their eyes, nose, and hair color-when Cat had brown hair- were the most distinct.

Jade looked Cat straight in the eyes. "Cat, don't worry about that. Go back to sunshines and rainbows. I won't leave you long enough for Tori to ask questions. That's a promise." Without warning, Jade pulled Cat in for a hug. Cat sighed. Jade was right, and she always kept her promises to Cat. Ever since what happened on that horrible day.

"Thanks Jade." Giving a weak smile, she added, "You really are a great friend, you know that? Now, let's watch Barney!" Cat grabbed to laptop and started going through files on her computer until see came to one labeled 'Barney'. She clicked on it and twenty different choices popped up.

Jade moaned, but didn't protest. She was just glad Cat was being her normal self. Both of the girls laid back on Cat's bed and started watching the purple dinosaur dance and sing. Inside Jade was dying. Next to her, Cat was muttering each line on cue. It didn't take long for for Jade to zone out and fall asleep.

_It was a peaceful day. Nothing seemed like it could go wrong. Too bad Jade was terribly wrong one that. The sun was shining and Cat was able to convince her brother to give her and Jade piggyback rides. All three of the kids were laughing and having a good time. Jade sneezed when Cat's brown hair blew into her face. An ice cream truck was driving by and Jack went over to buy his sister and her friend ice cream. The two girls laid down waiting her Jack to get back. That was when everything went wrong and turned into a blur. Cat got up to rush over to her brother. Jade tried stopping Cat but she couldn't. She screaming, not in terror just in failure but it made Cat look back. After that, everything went wrong. It was a matter of seconds before Jack took his last steps. Jade shrieked like a banshee. She struggled to get up and when she did, she raced over to Cat, who was laying on the ground, crying. Jade started hugging her friend and called for help. _

"Jade...Jade." Cat started poking Jade in the side until she could see the black haired girl's blue eyes. "You were shaking, are you okay?"

Jade brought her hand across her face. "What? Oh, I was having the dream."

The dream. Cat knew exactly what Jade was talking about, she had the same dream often, except she would call it a nightmare. "It's okay Jade. It's over. It has been over."

"I know." Jade got off and Cat's bed and decided she didn't want to talk about it. "Want to bake cupcakes?"

"Ohh! I LOVE CUPCAKES!" Cat was already halfway to the kitchen when she finished talking.

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing sensitive Jade. It's cute. Next chapter I'm not doing that though. And another thing about the next chapter, I may or may not be able to post it tomorrow, if I do't I apologize in advanced. And if that happens, I promise a nice long chapter Tuesday. ;)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Jade ended up spending the night at Cat's. There was no school that day, it was some school board thing, or what not. No one ever knew what it was, they just knew they didn't have school. Jade looked over at Cat. She was covered in flour, icing, and something rainbow. Jade knew she looked the same. Cat was still asleep and surrounded by her stuffed animals so Jade got up and went over to the bathroom. The mirror revealed that she looked like a unicorn threw up on her. _Ew. _Jade cringed at the sight. So she went into the room next to Cat's, got clothes, and went back to the bathroom and turned the shower on and started cleaning herself off. It's pretty bad when you have your own stash of clothes at your friends house, and a key to it.

It wasn't long after Jade finished did Cat wake up. The girl yawned and walked over to Jade. "Hey."

"Hi." Jade ran her fingers through her wet hair. "Sleep well?"

"Yep." Cat was smiling and was very happy. She looked over to the clock and saw it was almost noon. Jade also saw this.

Something came to mind. "Ug, we have that party at school in an hour. You should probably get ready." Hollywood Art's was having some sort of concert party thing. Most of the people were chosen at random to sing either an original song, or they could do a cover of a song. Either way, Jade wasn't in the mood for it.

"Kaykay." Cat turned away and skipped off to get her clothes and then went to take a shower.

Jade took her phone and and called Beck. "Hey."

"Where are you? We have to get to the party." Beck's voice sounded muffled on the phone.

Exhaling Jade replied calmly. "Still at Cat's house. Can you pick us up in an hour?"

"Sure thing. Love you."

"Love you." Jade pulled her phone away from her head and hung up. She was getting hungry, so she went down to the kitchen and grabbed a cupcake. It was vanilla. The icing was dyed red and when Jade finished eating, her teeth were stained red. Made it look like she was a vampire.

"When is Beck getting here? And whoa Jade, your teeth are all read." Cat stood behind Jade, running a brush through her hair.

Grabbing a napkin to whip her face Jade spoke. "Soon I would think."

After placing the brush down, Cat walked over to the plate of cupcakes, and grab a red velvet one, with sky blue icing. It only took one bite for her to fall in love, and it took three more for her to cry out in sadness. "The cupcake is all gone." Cat looked down at the empty wrapper, where a cupcake used to be.

"Here, take this one." Jade handed Cat another cupcake and they waited by the stairs until Beck arrived. The engine to his truck could be heard all the way down the street. "Well, time to go.

"Yay!" Cat shot up and opened the door. She skipped over to Beck's car and waited for Jade so she would get in first. When everyone was in the car, and the seatbelts were fastened, Beck drove off to the school.

It was a silent drive, there was nothing that really needed to be said. There were already a bunch of people at the school when the three arrived so Beck parked in the way back. Cat was the first to get out. She felt safer knowing Jade would be with her. "Come on Cat." Jade was using her same bitter voice like she always did at school. She took a hold of Cat's arm and dragged her forward, leaving Beck to talk to Andre. There were some seniors playing the guitar and singing on the platform above. Jade paid no attention to them, she just cut back and forth between people. She saw Tori at some point, but didn't really do much. When Tori saw the two girls, she just pulled out her phone and called someone.

"Where are we going Jade?"

Jade rolled her eyes at the red haired girl's question. "Now if I told you it would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

There was a squeal. "I love surprises!"

Finally stopping at a table, Jade sat down and pulled a piece of paper and pencil from her bag. "Here, draw a prettiful butterfly on the paper." It was just a distraction so Cat wouldn't worry.

Then minutes passed and Andre was up performing an original song he wrote. Jade actually liked it. A police car drove into the parking lot, but Jade didn't see it. She did hear though, when one of the police men asked where she and Cat were. Cat also heard and she threw her head up to see what was going on. A kid in their kid pointed at the table where the two girls were sitting. The police officer thanked the guy, and walked over to the girls. "Jade West, Cat Valentine?"

"What?" Jade replied flat. By now, everyone was watching wide eyed as the police man loomed over the two girls.

"I would like to ask you a few questions, would you two come down to the station with me?"

Jade exchanged a worried glance with Cat before speaking. "What for?"

"It's about something I don't think I should discuss here. Can you guys just come with me?" He leaned forward in a stand that almost looked threatening. Neither of the girls wanted to go, but he wouldn't leave. The male called his partner over, and they handcuffed the two girls, just so they would cooperate.

On the way to the police car, Jade heard some of the nasty comments students were saying.

"I bet they stole something."

"Maybe they just witnessed something." One black haired boy tried defending the two girls.

"Or killed someone." That comment hurt the most of all.

The girls were placed in the back of the car and the two police officers got into the front of the car and started the journey to the police station.

* * *

><p><strong>EVIL CAT EVIL CAT EVIL CAT. I get a kick out of saying that.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Cat was having a hard time figuring out what had happened. Just a few minutes previous, she had been drawing a butterfly, the next thing she knew, she was in handcuffs. They were the shiniest, and sparkliest, handcuffs she had ever seen. It made her some what happy. But reality hit, and she was back in the police car, for an unknown reason. Trying to make the best of what was going on, Cat starting singing a Barney song.

Jade screamed "NO!" so loud, it scared the police officers.

Having nothing else to do, Cat brought the handcuffs to her mouth and started biting them.

"How do they taste?" Jade had her eyes on her the whole time.

"Cold." Cat suddenly had the chills, but that quickly faded and she continued on with her metal snack. The police officer that confronted them first took a glance at Cat through the mirror, but didn't say anything.

After about twenty minutes, they pulled into the police station. The two girls were escorted out of the car and into the building. She walked up a flight of stairs, turned six different times, and finally arrived at the interrogation area. Both girls were placed in a different rooms. Cat was left alone, and she couldn't take it. "Hello? Is anyone there? I'm lonely! Can I at least have a stuffed animal or crayons to draw with?"

It took what felt like a life time before anyone came it. "Hi Cat." A middle aged woman with blonde hair walked over to Cat and undid her handcuffs. "You aren't in trouble or anything, I just have a few questions for you."

"Oh, okay." Cat smiled and loosed up.

"It's about your brother. We got a call saying you may have some more information. So what do you remember from that day?" The woman spoke in such a sweet, soft voice, it almost seemed wrong to lie to her.

Cat froze up. She didn't really know what to say. In her mind, Cat was drowning, and wasn't able to pull herself up. It took her awhile to come up with an answer, it was short and simple. "I can't really remember." Cat thought it would be the end of the questions, but she was wrong. She had to stay in that room for almost two hours before the woman got up.

Just about every single word Cat spoke was a lie. The two things that were lies were just that she missed her brother and that day was the hardest Cat ever had to face. For more than one reason. "Thank you for your time , I'm sure your friends questioning will be coming to an end so, but for now, you can go wait for her in the lobby." Cat did as told and she scurried out of the room. It was a great relief.

Only few minutes passed after Cat got to the lobby, did Jade also show up. "What was that all about?" Cat rushed over to her black haired friend. "Can we leave? I don't like it here."

"Sure." Jade took Cat's wrist and started for the door. She didn't want to call Beck because he would just ask question. "Looks like we are going to walk back. My place is closer, so we are going there." Her voice was emotionless.

"Kaykay!" Cat grinned, clearly trying to forget what happened. But that wouldn't happen. "Why do you think they came back to talk to us? After all those years?"

Cat received no answer. Jade just kept on dragging her along the sidewalk. It took over an hour to reach Jade's house. There was car parked in front. It was her dad. "Awesome, let's go Cat." Jade went up to the front door and let herself, and Cat, in.

The two girls entered the house and went to Jade's room. Like Jade's views on Cat's room, Cat wasn't too fond of Jade's room.

"You haven't said much since we left the police station. Are you okay?" Cat sat down on Jade's bed and waited for an answer.

"That stupid Vega girl. She seriously needs to keep her nose out of other people's business. I don't know how many times I must say this. She is so annoying. I swear." There was so much anger in Jade's voice, it made Cat take cover under the blanket.

"You think Tori did this?" Cat's tone showed how frightened she was of Jade at that moment.

The girls blue eyes locked onto Cat. "Of course she did. Who else would? It was probably who she was calling when we got to the party. Ug, I hate it." Jade fell onto her bed, making sure not to hit Cat.

"So what do we do?"

Jade looked over to Cat and smiled. "Payback time."


	13. Chapter 13

So Jade and Cat spent an hour planning out what they were going to do. Cat thought it was the second most devious thing she would have ever done. "I this this is one of the meanest things I've ever done. It will be fun!" She gave a little dance and looked at Jade.

"Eh, for you." Jade started thinking of all the previous things that she had done that were bad. Most of the time, it seemed that Tori was on the receiving end. "But this will be fun." She started grinning.

"I should be getting home...it's getting late..." Cat gave out a yawn and stood up.

Jade pulled Cat down. "Just stay here." She stood up and grabbed a bag labeled 'Backup for Cat.' It was something Jade kept for Cat to use when she spent the night. It held a backpack and some supplies Cat may need for her classes. Oh and there was a coloring book. "Here." She tossed the bag to Cat, who caught it and pulled the backpack out.

"Thanks." Cat sat back down. "But I'm really tired."

"Then go change and go to sleep." There seemed to be annoyance in Jade's voice. "Now I'm going to go eat, want anything?"

Cat never even noticed how hungry she was. She had only had cupcakes earlier. "Oatmeal!"

Jade rolled her eyes. Of course. She walked out of the room and left Cat alone.

Getting up again, Cat walked over to one of Jade's closets, she had two in the room, and took a pair of footsy pajamas out. It was sky blue with rainbows. Cat always tried to imagine what would happen if someone, like Beck, were to open this closet and see all of the colorful rainbow clothes. She giggled at the thought. After changing, Cat walked down the stairs to see Jade finished making the food. "Yay!" Sitting down, Cat started eating her oatmeal.

Meanwhile Jade was busy with her coffee and salad. "Does Cat like the outmeal?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Jade set her coffee down and sighed. "Well tomorrow will be interesting. And annoying. There are probably all kinds of rumors going around right now. But whatever. If anyone speaks of it, they better hope a hospital suddenly appears in front of them."

Shaking her head, Cat spoke in a low voice. "I don't want to hear it."

"Just finish your oatmeal and go to sleep. I have stuff that needs to be worked on." Jade took a sip from her coffee.

When Cat finished her oatmeal, she got up and headed back to Jade's room. "Night Jade." With nothing more to say, Cat got up and when up the stairs.

The next day was a rainy one. "Aw phooey." Cat got into Beck's car with Jade and looked out the window. "It's so depressing."

The other two teenagers weren't paying attention. They were arguing about Jade's inablity to call him and say she was okay.

They arrived to school early and Cat walked with Jade to her locker. "Did you do everything?"

Jade shot her a warning glance. "Yes, don't talk about it anymore. People are starting to come in." Walking away, Jade didn't even attempt to keep Cat near her. Going to her own locker, Cat grabbed a book from it and turned to see Tori.

"Hi Tori! The sky is sad!" Cat gave her best fake mopey act she could. It wasn't that hard, but she didn't like it either.

"Yeah, I see that. So what happened with the police yesterday?" Tori put her hand on her short friends arm and rubbed it. "I hope you're okay." She was able to act very well. Cat never really noticed before. Make her curious how much Tori had lied about before.

As if she appeared from thin air, Jade suddenly appeared next to Cat. "Get away Vega. You aren't welcome here." She decided to challenge Tori by taking a step closer.

Seeing she couldn't do anything, Tori walked away. She only wanted to talk to Cat if she was alone, but Jade always seemed to pop up or be with her. She didn't like getting the police to take Cat away, but it was needed. At least, that's what Tori convinced herself.

It was lunch time and everyone was eating inside. The rain got worse and there was now thunder and lightning. Tori wasn't able to get Cat alone at all that day. Now she was sitting with Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Cat. Jade was no where to be seen. Cat was looking around, she was humming some little kid song. No one seemed to mind Jade's absence.

"So I wrote another song for the concert Friday. Wanna do back up Tori?" Andre was playing around with his keyboard when he asked.

"Sure thing." Tori smiled. She didn't even need to hear the song to know it was going to be good. She always did back up when Andre asked, and this time would be no different.

Andre opened his mouth to say someting, but a large boom roared from outside, there was a flash and then the power went out. Chaos broke out all around.

People were screaming, pulling out their phones, running around, and trying to get the hallways lit up. Tori pulled a flashlight from her bag. She decided to keep one in case of emergancies, or she wanted to follow someone around at night again. She turned it on and flashed the light in all directions.

Ten minutes passed before the lights started flickering. Another seven minutes came and went before they actually stayed on. Two more minutes passed before Tori noticed something was wrong.

Jade walked over to the group and took her spot next to Beck. She looked around and at the same time as Tori they asked, "Where's Cat?"


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone started franticly looking around. "Cat!" Tori was the first to yell it. Then the same thing was repeated by a few other concerned teenagers. They tried finding her, calling her, and even tried to see if they could hear her. Nothing worked, and it was long before the power went out again.

"Maybe she just got scared and ran off." Andre tried to stay positive and earned a sneer from Rex.

"Yeah, or somebody took her."

Robbie started shrugging his shoulders. "But who would take Cat?" He was clearly worried, and trying his best not to agree with Rex.

"It does make sense. For all we know, someone killed the lights and someone else took Cat away. But why?" Tori looked around, flashing the in every direction. "Cat!" This time she sounded terrified.

Beck tried keeping everyone calm. "Okay, let's just calm down. If we can't find Cat in the next hour, we will call the police." He ran his hand through his hair and grabbed his Pear phone. "Now everyone, turn your flashlight app on and split up into pairs. That way if someone did talk Cat and are still here, we have a better chance."

Everyone did as told. Even Trina pitched in to help. Andre and Tori were group A, Beck and Jade were group B, and Robbie and trina were group C. "Now if anyone finds her, text the rest of us." Tori spoke, which annoyed Jade. She was trying to be the leader of the search party.

"Whatever." Rolling her eyes, Jade dragged Beck to the direction of Sikowitz room. The teachers were around, telling students there would be no more classes. None of the kids wanted to tell the adults Cat was gone. Just incase she was just hiding.

"I wonder where she is..." Jade sounded distant and confused.

"Don't worry, we will find her." Beck placed his arm around her and pulled Jade in for a hug. "I know how much she means to you, and we are going to do our best until we get her."

Jade softly kissed Beck on the cheek before turned to search for her red haired friend. An hour had passed, and there was no luck. They tried calling Cat, no answer, they called her house, no answer. Heck, Beck even drove Jade so see if Cat was home. Again, nothing.

"Okay, I really think we should call the police." Andre put his hands to his head when Jade told them what she found. He clearly was on the verge of a panic attack.

"I think that might be best." Tori pulled her phone out and dialed for the police. "Hello, I would like to report a missing person. Her name is Cat Valentine. She went missing at Hollywodd Arts high school around an hour ago...okay...okay...okay, see you then. Bye." Tori pulled the phone away from her head and hung up. "They said they will be here as soon as they can." Just then, the power came on. Somehow there was a note on Beck's locker that everyone missed before. "Hey Beck, what's that?" Tori pointed to the note.

Walking over, Beck grabbed it and read aloud. "The girl is gone. I have been planning this for awhile, I'm sick of these secrets and I want answers. You know who I'm talking about. When everything in revealed, only then will Cat be let go." Beck turned the note over. It was printed in some fancy font. On the back there was something else. "Ps., I am one of you."

Everyone looked at each other worried. "One of us?" Robbie took a step forward to reread the note. "What does that mean?"

"Probably someone from Hollywood Arts." Andre sighed and told Beck not to let anyone else touch the paper. "Maybe the police can get fingerprints or something."

"Maybe.." Beck placed the locker back in his locker until the police arrived.

When they did arrive, after twenty five minutes, they started asking a lot of questions. One by one all of the teenagers and teachers that reminded in the build were interviewed. When it was Beck's turn, he told them about the paper and gave it to them. They thanked him and continued on.

There was a German Shepard sniffing around the area, but the rain had washed any sent away. "You guys can go home for now... When we find anything, we will call you." A female was going from person to person to tell then that.

Everyone mumbled and slowly shuffled their way out. They knew that she really meant that they should get out so they can continue their search and a bunch of teenagers couldn't really be a help.

Jade and Beck piled in his truck. "My house or yours?" The dark haired boy looked to his girlfriend.

"Mine." Jade closed her eyes without saying anymore.

"Okay." Beck started to drive to Jade's house. No one was there. Jade and Beck entered and went to the kitchen. They were hungry, so Beck made some pasta and salad. He saw Jade's blue eyes full of sadness and anger. Beck sat down closer to her. "Don't worry. She will be fine. Whoever has her can't hurt her. Cat is too... well she's her. It's hard to want to hurt her."

Jade nodded and sighed. Beck got back up and placed to food in front of Jade. She started stabbing the salad and ate slowly. "Yeah..."

Beck looked at his phone. "Hey, I have to go. Do you think you will be fine?"

"Yeah." Jade nodded her head and stood up. She walked to the door with Beck and they kissed. "Bye."

"Bye." Beck shut the door and left Jade alone. Sort of. Jade hadn't even finished her food, but she walked up the stairs and into an abandoned room. She opened the door the be in a sea green colored empty room. Such a waste. Not stopping, Jade went to a closed door and opened it up. It was a walk in closet filled with boxed. She moved then around until she saw a flash of red. She smiled. "Hello Cat."


	15. Chapter 15

Cat looked up to the blue eyed girl. "Hey Jade! Can I get out now? I have to pee really bad!" There was desperation in her words.

"Yeah, sure. No one will be home for awhile. You're free to roam." Jade moved away from the door and watched as the short girl got up and ran off. She heard a door slammed and figured it was the bathroom door. Remembering her food, Jade went down the stairs and went back to eating her pasta.

"So how did school go?" Cat was standing just outside of the kitchen. She took the seat next to Jade and waited for a reply.

Jade set her fork down and swallowed the pasta she was chewing. "Very good. Everyone was freaked out. They took an hour to search. How many calls did you get on your phone? Fifty? Yeah they wouldn't stop calling you. Anyway, they even went to the lengths of leaving school to find you."

"Were the police called?"

"Yep. Now, you know you can't just show back up to school. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Jade looked concerned.

Not even thinking, Cat nodded. "Yes. We have to. I won't back down." Even if they had been friends for such a long time, Jade could never get used to Cat's voice being serious.

"Okay."

Tori was watching Tv with Trina. She couldn't really stay focused on anything, her father was upstairs resting and Trina was singing along to what was on. What happened at school was lingering in her mind. _Why would anyone want to take Cat? How did they get her? We were all there. There was no way they could get Cat that easy._ Annoyed, Tori got up and left house. It was pouring out, but she didn't care. There was one person she wanted to talk to, and she wasn't sure how much she'd want to talk back. Tori just wanted an answer.

It took a lot of time, but Tori was able to make her way to Jade's house in one piece. She knocked on the door and patiently waited for an answer. Three minutes passed before there was answer.

"What do you want Vega?" The words were spat out.

"Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you." Jade was about to shut the door, but Tori walked in, giving her no chance. "Fine, you're in. Speak before I get bored and leave you." She was already bored, but she was curious on what Jade had to say.

Tori started making a weird gesture. "About what happened yesterday..."

"I don't care about that. I have more important things to worry over. Not some dumb girls ever ending quest to butt into other people's business. I have a friend I want back. Now if there is nothing else, I wish for you to leave." Jade started walking away from Tori.

Tori wanted to stay, but there was really nothing else she had that needed to be said. "See you at school tomorrow." Turning away, Tori left the house and continued the long journey back to her house. When she got back to her house, Tori went straight to her room. after changing her clothes, Tori plopped onto her bed. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Maybe the next day would be better.

The storm had cleared by time Tori woke up the next day. She was in a great mood and couldn't wait to get to school. She rushed through all the things she needed to do in the morning. Now all Tori had to do was wait for Trina to finish. That took another twenty minutes. Finally, Tori was on her way to school and the realization that Cat may not be there hit her.

"What's wrong Tori?" Trina looked over to her sister. "If it's about Cat, I bet you she will be fine. Besides, don' you have your auditions for that play tomorrow? You should be looking forward to that. You may be pretty, but you're not me. You can't just show up without rehearsing." In some twisted way, Trina sounded like she cared.

Tori didn't bother answering, but she did need to practice. She figured she would ask Andre to help after school.

Sikowitz class was the first of the day. When Tori arrived at school, she skipped her locker and went straight to class. There were a few students in the room. Robbie was one of them.

"Hey Tori. Any news on Cat?" Robbie sounded depressed.

"Nothing. Sorry." Tori sat down in a seat and took a long slow breath. "This is so annoying." After a few minutes, the room was filled up. The only person not there was Cat.

"Well...let's guess started." Sikowitz clapped his hands together and sighed. "Let's start with.." His words where cut short by someone walking into the room. "Hello man, what can I do for you."

When Jade saw the guy, she pulled her phone out. "This may be fun." She got the video up on her phone and started recording.

"Is there a Tori Vega here?" The man had a husky voice. The air went still and everyone turned their eyes on Tori.

"I..I'm Tori Vega, is there something you want?" Her whole body started shaking.

The police man grabbed his hand cuffed and put Tori's arms around her back and cuffed them together. "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Cat Valentine."

There were gasps coming from everyone. "What? why? I didn't do anything!" Tori started freaking out.

"It this your notebook?" The man held up a blue notebook. It matched Tori's locker.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

He opened the book up. "There are notes, planning what you were going to do. And entries about how you couldn't stand all the secrets here."

No one spoke. Even Tori's face matched everyone else's in shock. "But that's not! I didn't!"

"That's enough." The man pulled Tori out of the room and then out of the school. He dragged her to his car and put her in the back seat. Then they started driving off.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this chapter was a little out there but whatever...<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

When school ended Jade rushed her way back to her house. She left Cat there and knowing Cat, she wouldn't like being locked up in a closest. Even if she knew it would bad to come out, Jade figured Cat probably was in Jade's room. And that meant she'd be playing with her scissors or something else. Maybe drawing rainbows on her walls. This thoughts made Jade shiver and she started going even faster to her house. Jade didn't even say good bye to Beck. She stormed into her house and went to her room. Cat was laying on her bed, cuddling with a stuffed animal, asleep.

"Cat!" Jade yelled to try waking her friend up. She went over to the bed and shoved Cat off of it. There was a loud thud and scream.

"OWWY! JADE!" Cat slowing picked herself up and sat down on the bed. "What was that for?" She was acting all sad.

Jade set her bag down and also sat on her bed. "I told you not to come out of the closet. At least until I came back." Seeing Cat was going to protest, Jade continued. "So, wanna see the video of Tori getting arrested?"

"Yes!" Cat was cheered up instantly. Jade pulled her phone out and went to the video. Cat was staring at the screen, very interested. When it was over, she smiled. "So, the plan worked?"

"Yep. My cousin took her in. Soon enough she will be released. They will see the notebook was planted and Tori can go back to her perfect little life. But this time, she won't mess with us." Jade had a large smirk on her face.

"So..." Cat looked down, unable to make eye contact. "When can I go back to school? I miss some people."

Jade frowned. "Not too much longer. On Monday. I'll get someone to 'find' you on the side of the road. Abandoned and beat." There was slight hesitation. "Are you sure you still want to go through with the next part?"

Cat gulped and sighed. Scared, she answered. "Yes...I am sure. I have to." Getting up, Cat grabbed her tummy. "I'm hungry."

"Here." Jade pulled a brownie out of her backpack and handed it to Cat.

"Yay food!" Cat unwrapped the brownie and took a bit. "Mmm! It's so good!" She started humming a song while eating.

"Yes, Cat likes the food." Jade walked away. "Cat, if you are staying in my room, at least hide better."

Swallowing, Cat called after Jade. "Where are you going?" She sat patiently for her answer and took another bite from the brownie.

"I'm getting pain killers." Jade yelled from the floor below and opened the front door. She walked out and slammed it behind her. Cat was alone. She couldn't use her phone, or the computer, so she just grabbed the stuffed animal she was sleeping with and walked out of the room. She went back to her hiding place.

The night grew dark and Tori was on her way home. Her mother had picked her up from the jail and was silent the whole time. The scene replayed in her head. Tori was taken into the police station. Her rights were read to her and then her fingerprints were taken. Tori was then placed in a cell with a few other teenagers. She didn't know any of them, but she didn't try making friends with then either. She just sat there in the corner trying to think of what happened. After an hour, she was taken in for questions. That took another two hours. She was taken back to the cell and was fed a sandwich. Again, she was taken out and was asked to write. The notebook's handwriting was nothing like Tori's. The police apparently went back to the school and found her notebook. Tori was set free, for the time being, and she called her mom to pick her up.

"Want something to eat?" Tori's mom stopped the car at a red light and waited an answer.

"Sure, I'm hungry." She really was.

The two stopped to get Italian food and then went back to the house. Tori's dad had apparently slept the whole day and knew nothing of what happened. Not really caring, Tori went to take a shower and went to her room. She wanted to take out some steam. She started texting Andre to tell him about what happened. Tori wanted to be well rested for the next day so she stopped texting and laid down. Thoughts ran through her head. Someone set her up, but why? _Who would want to get me in jail? Or, maybe, they just wanted to scare me. Who knows? _Soon after these thoughts, Tori drifted to sleep.

"How was jail? I see they let you out." Jade walked over to Tori and smiled while asking.

Tori didn't really notice at first. "Yeah...I was let out..." Then it hit her. "You planted that stuff! Why would you do that! I could have gone to jail! IF you did that then you must know where Cat is. Where is she?"

In her Tori voice Jade loudly said"I have no clue what you're talking about." She then walked away from Tori and went to Beck. She was satisfied.

School was boring, of course that was excluding all the weird looks Tori was getting from everyone at school. They really made Jade laugh. So the next few hours weren't all that bad, but Jade couldn't wait to get home. Finally, time went by, and school was over. Jade let Beck drive her home. But he had a play to rehearse for, so he couldn't stay. Not like Jade really wanted him. She had stuff to do. Jade walked to her room and saw Cat anxiously waiting. There was a baseball bat next to her.

"Hi Cat..." Jade was staring at the bat.

"Come on Jade. Let's get this over with. Cat grabbed the at and walked down the stairs. She was wearing a hat, and the same clothes she had on Wednesday.

Jade shrugged and went down the stairs. She patted her bag to make sure the pain pills were in there. "Keep your head low."

"Kaykay." The two girls walked out of the house and went quickly into the woods.

"Here, take these. "Jade pulled the pain pill bottle from her bag and handed it to Cat, who took it without question.

She opened the bottle and took a bunch of pills out to swallow. "Thanks Jade."

"Anytime." They walked through the woods for two hours until the were near the highway. "I think here is a good place to stop." Jade looked around and help her hand out, which was now cover with a glove. Cat placed the baseball bat in her hand. "Now are you sure?"

Cat slowly nodded. "Yes." She sounded confidant, but her eyes showed she wasn't. "Goodbye Jade."

Jade pulled Cat in for a hug. "Bye Cat." Nothing else was said, but Jade started beating Cat with the baseball bat. It wasn't long before she was all bloody. Jade figured she broke a few bones. Satisfied, Jade threw the bat on the ground. She placed the gloves in her bag and whipped her face. "I hope you are okay Cat." Jade walked off into the thick woods.


	17. Chapter 17

Tori was pacing around. She didn't feel safe anymore, if Jade was able to get the police to take her in, what else could she do? Cover up a murder? What about a kidnapping and another murder? _Why would Jade find a need to take Cat? _ Of course, Tori wasn't even sure if Jade was the one who kidnapped Cat, she could have planted all that. But why would you go through all that trouble when your friend is missing? Annoyed, Tori plopped on the red couch. _I just hope Cat is found soon. And is okay... _The stress of this whole thing was really getting to Tori, she just completed messed up her audition.

"Tori. Come on, we have a party to go to." Trina yelled from the stairs. Tori turned around to see a glitter monster.

"What party? And why are you covered in glitter? You aren't trying to tell people you're a vampire, are you?"

Trina rolled her eyes. "Pssht no. It's a party for my show tomorrow. I invited a bunch of people to school. And we have to go right now." She grabbed Tori's wrist and dragged her out the door.

"But Trina, I don't want to do." Tori's protest was brushed aside.

"You have been in a bad mood all week. This should cheer you up."

"I don't want cheering up, I want Cat back." There was annoyance in both of the girl's voices.

Throwing Tori in her care, Trina added. "Well, there isn't anything you can do. Killing yourself won't bring her back. Nor will complaining. Now we are going."

There was nothing else Tori could say. She was forced to the party. It was lame. Not many people showed and only Robbie came from Tori's friends. Rex wasn't there, which wasn't that big of a surprise. Why would he want to come?

So that was ho the rest of Tori's night went. When she got home, she really had nothing she wanted to do. It wasn't too long before sleep came. When Tori woke up, from some dream about one of her ex boyfriends, she saw it was raining outside. "Great! Another rainy day. What is there to do? NOTHING!" She stood up and saw it was almost eleven. She went to her messages and sent one to Andre.

Soon after, he was the her house and sitting at the piano trying to make a song. "Dang it. I have to do this thing in class where we write the music. Then someone else has to write the words. I was stuck with Robbie. He wanted to do the lyrics. I have a strong feeling I won't do well on this."

"Aw, well, don't make it music to where he can sing about broken glass again." Tori shuddered from the memory.

"I know. I'm trying my hardest. It's due in a week." Andre sighed and went to get something to drink.

Tori's phone started beeping, she forgot it wasn't on vibrate. It was a text from Beck. "Oh my goodness!" She was smiling like crazy at her screen.

"What, did your phone just ask you out of something?" Andre looked over at her while poring some juice.

"No! They found Cat!"

Jade was the first to find out about Cat being found on the side of the hallway. When she got that call, she couldn't feel more relieved. Cat wasn't in that bad of shape, or else she wouldn't be able to move. Of course she was taken to the hospital. That was where Jade was running to. She was to anxious to wait for Beck to drive her. She just texted him with broad details. The hospital was empty when Jade arrived, soaked. There was a police officer in the waiting room. Jade figured he was there to ask Cat questions. The only other people there were two adults that looked to be in their forty's. They both had brown hair. They were Cat's parents. Jade rushed over to the two. When they saw her, they got up to hug her. They both looked so relieved.

"How is she?" Jade sat across from the two adults.

The man answered. "Well, they said she should be fine. She was in pretty bad shape ,but it shouldn't be too bad. On of her arms in broken badly and a hand. She's going to get some stitches too. But that's all we know."

Jade sighed and smiled. "That's great. So glad she will be okay." Time went by, and when surgery was over, the doctor let the three in. The police man had to wait. Jade was surprised no one else was there yet. She was sure Beck would have told everyone else.

Cat looked so fragile when Jade first saw her. All the cuts, bruises, and bandages really made her feel bad. She was the one that did this. Cat's whole left arm was covered in a cast. Her right hand was wrapped up. It was also a surprise that she was up.

Cat greeted her parents happily, and weekly. They wanted to hug her so badly, but they had to wait. When Cat saw Jade, she started laughing. "Hi Jade." She clearly didn't care about all of the damaged Jade inflicted.

The police man walked in. "Can I ask you a few questions ?" He sounded a bit hurried.

"Sure."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Cat shook her head. "Not really. It was dark. They never spoke. The only time I saw anything, it wasn't much. There were two people...the wore masks...I can't really remember what else."

"Two?" The man looked shocked, everyone thought there was only one person behind the crime. The police man kept asked questions, but Jade zoned out. When he finally finished, he bid his farewell and walked out.

It wasn't long after that did everyone start arriving. Beck first. Then Robbie. Andre came with Tori. When Jade saw Tori, she leaned in closer to Cat. She was being protective. She really didn't want Tori anywhere near Cat anymore, but she knew she couldn't actually have that happen.

At one point, all of the teenagers left except Jade. She stayed until Cat was released. When that happened, Cat's parents also took Jade along with them. Now that Cat was found, Jade knew there were going to be even more problems ahead, and she wasn't sure how much she, or Cat could take.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm chaining the rating to the story from K+. Expect more violence. ;) Enjoy.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

** I kinda sorta don't like this chapter. But I spent too much time on this to not post. So sorry in advanced if you don't like.**

* * *

><p>Cat wasn't shy when she got a lot of attention at school. It made her feel loved, but she wasn't one to use everyone caring to her advantage. News of her being found spread fast. It was an the new Saturday night. Sunday morning a bunch of random kids she barely talked to called her. They tried seeing if they could come over, but Cat said no. At that time, Jade and Beck were the only two who knew where she lived and Cat wanted it to stay like that. All of Sunday, Jade never left her side. Cat couldn't do much with her arm and opposite hand being broken. So when Sunday ended, Cat's parents drove her and Jade to school.<p>

People immediately started trying to get near Cat and hugging her and asking her questions. Jade really didn't like it, and would threaten people to stay back. Cat found it cute how Jade was protecting her and being possessive. "Stay three feet away. Everyone. Get closer, and I'll punch your face in."

With everything that was happening, Cat couldn't help but giggle. Around lunch was when everything died down. It didn't come to a total surprise to Cat when Jade hadn't even said 'hi' to Beck the whole day. For some reason, Cat felt like Jade was starting to distance herself from him. Actually, from everyone. It was the second time this happened. Cat leaned closer to Jade. She didn't want Beck and Jade to break up, they were great together.

"So, who is ready for Sikowitz class?" Beck looked around the table as he spoke.

"Why, what's happening in his class?" Cat was looking at her shoes when she asked.

No one answered right away. "Nothing. I'm just curious if you're ready. Sometimes it is a lot to take in."

"Like that time he said I have no talent." Tori sounded sad.

"I thought that was funny." Jade stared smiling from her spot next to Cat. She could remember that day well. Jade said it was the best class ever.

Cat wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. She stayed quiet. She did however, drink a milkshake, since it was basically the only thing she was able to do with the condition she was in. After a few minutes, everyone got up, and left to class.

Sikowitz was already waiting in the room. He was drinking coconut milk and was wearing some weird, but typical for him, outfit. When everyone arrived, he started speaking. "Ah! Welcome back Cat! Now to start of class, we are going to do the alphabetical improve again. Cat, Jade, Tori, Andre. Get up here."

The four rushed up to the front of the class.

"Okay, start with the letter 'F'. Plot, learning something. Begin."

Cat and Jade looked at each other. Tori was the first to speak. "Finally! You are bacl. No more excuses, tell me!"

"Give up! I will never tell you! Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Jade was calm with speaking.

Andre was able to figure out what they were talking about easily. He moved in between the girls and spoke. "Hey now, calm down. They just came back from a long trip, you could at least give them some time to regroup."

"I learned that if you add salt to a milkshake, it doesn't taste good!" Cat was clearly speaking from experience.

"Just because they only got back not long ago doesn't mean that can't answer a simple question." Tori rolled her eyes and angrily stomped her foot.

There was a short pause. "Kangaroos will jump on your face if you don't back off." Jade hissed the words out through her teeth.

"Man! I forgot I was going to tell you what I learned yesterday." Andre was clearly trying to not get on Jade's bad side. At least, not at the moment.

"No!" Cat started screaming. "Don't fight. We don't need this. You don't need this. Seriously. Why can't we be friends!"

Tori gave her a blank look. "Oh! Now you want to be friends!"

"Why don't you shut your face."

Siktowitz let out his impression of a 'wrong answer' buzz. "Your letter was p Jade. Sit down." Jade angrily sat down, leaving Cat vulnerable and alone. "Okay, not continue."

Andre didn't hesitate. "Quit it. You're putting on an act. You know inside that you are evil." He was talking to Cat. Jade could see Andre was only doing this because he didn't need to worry about her. They were teaming up on Cat.

"Really? And what act would this be?" Cat was looking down again.

"Seriously? Stop! Just tell me. Learning this is important." Tori went in to grab Cat's oink chirt by the collar.

"Tell her. You don't want to get hurt again, do you?"

Jade was preparing to pounce on Tori and Andre. They were cornering Cat.

Without thinking, Cat yelled "UNICORN POWER!" And then she punched Tori, then Andre, in the face. It was her broken hand, and she called out in pain. As did the two teenagers, now on the floor. Tori and Andre held their hands to their noses. The room when quiet.

"You're bleeding." Andre was pointing at Tori's face.

"Wrong! You had u Andre. You're out. And bleeding. Go wash your face, or go to the nurse." Sikowitz didn't even seem to care. Andre left the room and the scene continued.

"Victory shall be mine." Tori rubbed her nose.

Cat frowned. "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"X told me about who it was. Now I want to know." Tori was getting tired of waiting.

Cat took a quick glimpse at Jade. "You know who X is? And if X told you, why ask?" She was shaking her hand.

"Zebras came by and swept him away." Tori sighed.

"Awesome. Now, if you want to know, you will have to beat me in a fight." Cat smiled and stared into Tori's eyes.

Tori looked shocked. "Beat you? Your arm is broken this will be easy!" Tori closed her hand to form a fist.

"Chances are, you will lose." Cat didn't even wait. She kicked Tori in the gut.

Tori was shocked and she fell back. The wind was knocked out of her. "CAT!"

Sikowitz was quiet. Tori didn't use the right letter, but he was surprised in Cat's actions. Something came up Tori, and she got up and punched Cat in the face. Jade leaped from her seat and pushed Tori into a wall. Something from that, made everyone else get up from their seats and there was a bunch of shoving. Those where were shoving, were trying to break everyone up. Tori pulled Jade and Cat away and out of the class.

"What is wrong with you Cat?" Tori was rubbing her nose still. It wouldn't stop bleeding.

"I was acting. And besides, you were being mean!" Cat kept looking down. She was scared, but really didn't know why. Tori couldn't hurt a fly.

Jade couldn't help but laugh. "This is just great."

"I'm so confused." Cat held her right arm to her head. She sat down and started crying.

Turning her attention to Tori, Jade started yelling and her face was turning scarlet. "Stop it VEGA! You're torturing Cat and it's hurting her! Can you not see that! She just got back from being where ever she was. Can't you just back off? She is beaten up and everything. It isn't right."

"Fine, I'll stop with her. Now Jade, you tell me. Right now. Or I will tell the principle what you did."

Something came over Jade, and she jumped on Tori and started beating her in the face.

"Jade! Stop it!" Cat started screaming as loud as she could.

Jade looked over at Cat. She saw she was making everything worse, so she got off Tori and grabbed Cat's right arm to pull her up. "Let's go."

"Where?"

This made Jade stop. There was nowhere to go. "Okay, fine. Go to class. I will be back later."

Cat did as told. After five minutes, everything calmed down. Tori came back, her face all cleaned.

When school ended, Cat walked around. Jade was nowhere around. It worried her.

"I'm sorry Cat. I really am." Tori walked up to Cat and looked at her sympathetically.

"I am too." Cat leaned forward and Tori hugged her.

Tori started smiling evilly. When she pulled away she asked Cat. "Hey, want to come over? I made cupcakes."

"I love cupcakes!" It was convincing enough. Cat went with Tori and they got into Trina's car.


	19. Chapter 19

Tori's house was quiet when the three girls arrived. Cat walked around when she got in. In the kitchen, Tori's dad was sitting there drinking coffee. "Hi Tori's dad! How is your arm doing?" Cat sounded very interested.

"It's doing better. How is your arm?" He smiled when he spoke.

"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat quickly defended herself.

Tori's dad looked confused. "You're arm is broken. I was curious on how it was feeling."

"Oh! It's doing much better! Thank you!" Walking over to the kitchen, Cat started looking around. "Tori...Where are the cupcakes?"

"In the refrigerator." Tori set down her bag and walked over to a struggling Cat. "Here, let me get them." She opened to door and grabbed a tray of cupcakes. The frosting was rainbow. Grabbing one, Tori held it out to Cat.

Unable to grab on, Cat just threw her face in the cupcake. She started laughing. "I'm frosting face!"

Tori was amused. Her dad left the kitchen to go up the stairs. Her phone started ringing, so Tori walked away and answered it. She left Cat by herself.

"Lalala." Cat was licking the icing off of her cast. "This is so yummy!" She wanted another cupcake, but couldn't get it. Instead, she walked to the couch and laid down. "This so so comfy!" Cat was talking to herself, but she didn't care, she wanted to express her feelings out loud.

It wasn't too long after that before Tori came back. "Sorry about that." She took a spot on the other couch. "So, you must have been in a lot of pain when you got beat. How did that feel?" She was interested in this, for reasons unknown. It was just something Tori wanted to know.

"Okay it really was! But it could have been worse...luckily she gave me medicine." Cat quickly realized what she say, and she slammed her mouth shut.

_She?_ Tori didn't want to ask Cat about that. She wanted to regain the girls trust so she pretended not to notice. "Oh...but at least you were found. And not killed."

Cat turned her head. "Yeah. I'm thankful for that."

A knock on the door made Cat almost jump out of her seat.

Tori got up and went over to the door. It was Robbie and Rex. Not waiting to be invited in, Robbie just walked in and sat next to Cat. "Hey girls. How are you?"

"Good." Cat sat up from her seat and turned to face Robbie.

Rex started speaking. "I got a date tonight."

"And that's what you came over here to tell us?" Tori went back to her seat.

Robbie spoke up again. "No. What Rex meant to say is _we_ have date_s_." He sounded proud.

This made Tori laugh. "You have a date? With who?" Robbie had asked pretty much every girl at the school, there would be no one left.

"This girl. She doesn't go to school with us. I met her when I was getting a smoothie. She was talking to her friend, and then saw us and we just hit it off." Robbie was smiling like an idiot. Tori didn't think she'd ever seen a smile that large before.

"Well good for you Robbie." Cat also looked pleased. "I hope she is really nice."

"When do we get to meet her?"

"Ha! I bet she won't even last a whole date with him." Rex was putting Robbie down, just like him always did.

"Rex!" Robbie fought for something else to say. "That isn't true!"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Well I'm happy for you Robbie. I hope she's a sweet girl."

"Thanks Tori. Now I have to go get ready for my date. See you guys later." Robbie got up and walked out of the house, taking Rex with him.

"I wonder what that girl is like." Cat slid off of the couch and laid on the floor. She started giggling. "Everything looks so big from down here!"

Tori smiled and went to the door when there was another knock. This time it was Beck. "Hey Tori. May I come in?" He wasn't smiling, but he was holding a bag. "I brought ice cream."

From her spot next to the couch, Cat yelled "I love ice cream! Come in Beck!"

He looked over to Tori. "Why is she laying on the floor?" Beck walked in.

"I don't know." Tori shut the door and continued. "Where is Jade?"

Setting the ice cream down in the kitchen, Beck turned to face Tori. "She is sick. A fever, that's why she left the school early. She doesn't want anyone around her. I've learned to not go against her when she says that."

"Interesting. So, who wants ice cream?" Tori walked over to her kitchen and grabbed the ice cream out of the bag. There was a pint of chocolate and a pint of vanilla.

"I want a cupcake milkshake! With chocolate ice cream. Thank you!" Cat called over from the floor.

"Okay." Tori started working on Cat's food while Beck went to Cat. He sat on the couch and stared out the red haired girl.

Cat saw Beck was there so she sat up and looked at him. "Hey Beck. Can you call Jade for me? My phone is in my bag but I can't get it."

The dark haired boy stood up. "Sure." Beck went over to Cat's bag and pulled her phone out. He scrolled through the names and clicked on Jade's. Walked back over, her pressed the call button and put the phone up to Cat's ear.

Three rings and there was an answer. "What?" Jade sounded bitter.

"How are you feeling?" Cat squeaked the words out.

There wasn't an answer for awhile. "I'm fine Cat. I won't be at school tomorrow. Have Beck help you."

"Why not?" There was sadness in her voice.

"I'm _sick._ Just stay out of trouble." There was no goodbye and no apology for the cold tone Jade was give her.

Cat moved away from the phone. "She hung up." Beck took the phone and hung up. Just then Tori called the two over for food. Beck help Cat up and they went to eat.

"Thanks for the ice cream." Tori had a bowl of both vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

Beck shrugged and took a bite from his ice cream.

"Beck can you take me home when you left?" Cat was barely able to get the words out in between gulps.

"Sure."

The three ended up watching a movie when they finished their food. After that Beck took Cat back to her house. "By Beck. Thank you for taking me home." She got out of the car and went to her front door. Ringing the doorbell, Cat waited for someone to answer. Her mother did and Cat went straight to her room. Trying her best, Cat got her computer open, with the help of her nose, and using her feet, she was able to open a chat up with Jade. A few minutes passed before Jade answered. Not wanted ot type with her feet, Cat hit the video call button and the two started talking.

"What is wrong Jade?"

"What do you mean Cat?" Jade had a blanket wrapped around her.

Cat took a minute to answer. "You're being really mean today."

"I'm sick."

"No you aren't. When you get sick your face turns a pinkish color." Cat softly let the words out.

Jade felt caught. Of course Cat would know that. "Well too bad. I'm not telling you." Again, she didn't give a good bye, but she ended the chat and left Cat alone in anger. Something was bugging Jade, but Cat couldn't figure out what. She hated it when Jade was in one of those moods. She shut everyone out.

_Something made Cat feel bad about everything she had done the passed few days. She was being a real jerk to Tori, and she didn't like that. I think I should just tell everyone..._

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like these last few chapters have been really sloppy so I'm going to slow it down a bit, and try to make the plot and everything stronger. .<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Another short chapter. I'm starting to have issues with what to write. I hope you still enjoy though. =3**

* * *

><p>Jade wasn't able to sleep. Something was bugging her from what happened at school, she just couldn't figure out what. She assumed she was sick, but there were no signs. Jade was used to being mean to Tori, but what was so wrong with what happened? Jade realized that she could be feeling guilty, but she didn't feel like that when she pushed Tori or poured coffee on her. Maybe she just didn't want to hurt anyone because of what she did to Cat. No matter, there was something wrong with Jade's head and she didn't like it. Instead of staying away from her problems, Jade decided to go to them. It was four in the morning when she pulled her phone out to call Tori. It rung a few times before there was an answer.<p>

"What do you want Jade! Do you know what time it is? Why would you call me?" Tori's voice croaked. Jade couldn't tell if she was mad or annoyed, but she didn't really care.

"I don't know." She really didn't.

There was a long silence. "Jade, since you woke me up this early, let me ask you something. Why did you beat Cat up? It looked like it really hurt."

This time it took Jade a moment to answer. "What are you talking about _Vega_? I did nothing like that." She figured out, or at least thought she figured out, what was bugging her. Not waiting for Tori to answer, Jade hung up and threw her phone at the wall. Jade figured what was bugging her was the fact Tori had the power to figure out what really happened and if that happened she could have control over Jade. Something she didn't like the idea of. Heck, for all Jade knew, Tori could know already. She knew Jade was the one to hurt Cat. If anything, Cat, who wasn't great at keeping secrets at times when she's really happy, could have told Tori about what Jade did. Or about what happened to Jack, but Jade didn't think that would ever happen. However, she's been wrong before. Cat did tell one person about it once before. It was along time ago, and he thought Cat was only joking, and it was for a story. Jade figured he forgot about it. If he remembered, then he wouldn't be helping Tori the way he was.

At some point in her thinking, Jade drifted to sleep. She had a dream about bunnies trying to kill her. It was one in the afternoon when she woke up. Since her parents assumed she was sick, they didn't bother with Jade getting to school. She didn't even get up, she just laid there. Annoyed with her actions the previous day, like leaving Cat at school and calling Tori, Jade hit her head against the wall behind her. There was a knock on the door that stopped Jade's thoughts.

_Who could that be?_ Jade slowly got up and walked to the front door. When she opened it, Jade was surprised to see Andre. "What are you doing here?" She hissed the words out.

"I wanted to ask you something and I know you saw this coming." He started digging around in his pocket. Pulling out a paper, Andre opened it up and showed it to Jade. "Does this look familiar?"

Jade didn't even need to look at what it said. The pink ink on the paper gave it away. It was something Cat gave to Andre three years previous. "What about it?"

Andre flipped the paper around. "Cat Valentine. Decenber 15, 2008. Three years ago I experienced the worst thing I could ever imagine. I was in the park with my friend and brother. Like normal, my brother was doing some bizarre thing. You know, it was probably the best day ever. Until my brother left to get ice cream and I ended up killing him. You know, stuff like that ruins a day and lives."

"Andre, does that really even sound like Cat? She was writing a story for class." Jade was saying what she always did when Cat wrote something gloomy for class. "Now don't continue with that darn story."

Andre looked away from the paper and up at Jade. After folding the paper up and putting it back in his pocket, Andre spoke up. "You know, I really would believe you any other time. But I already asked at about this today. Her answer was different."

Jade's body froze and she suddenly felt cold.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for another short story. I might not be posting a lot the next few days. A lot of stuff going on, but I will try my best. I think I'm good with chapter ideas for awhile, I just gotta write them. Hope you all like. =3**

* * *

><p>Cat stood alone in the black box theater. She had just revealed to Andre the truth of her past, and the information Tori so desperately yearned for. Unsure if he had gone to tell Tori or not, Cat tried to leave the room, but she struggled with the door. When it was finally open, she darted out for her search. Tori was near her locker talking to Beck. Andre was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Hey Cat." Tori looked over at her brown eyed friend and smiled.

"Have you seen Andre?" There really wasn't any feeling in Cat's voice.

Tori shook her head and looked to Beck, who did the same thing. "Nope, why?"

"I need to talk to him." With nothing left to say, Cat walked away in a hurry. _Well at least he didn't tell Tori. But where did he go? And why did he run off? _ She didn't expect that story to ever be seen again. The conversation and reading of the story she wrote played back in Cat's mind.

_Andre looked down at the paper he held in his hand. He had already read the first part of the story. Cat stood there in silence as he kept reading. "You see, we were just at the park and he had just gotten ice cream. He was on his way back and I ran over to him. Next thing I knew, I had leaped over, tackling him. The ice cream flew out of his hand, and he tried his best to stop what was about to happen. I didn't know. If I did, I would never have gotten up. I still have nightmares about it. I didn't know. It wasn't fair, he died because of me, and all I got was a broken arm. It was my fault, but me and my friend came up with a story to cover it up. We were just kids. Even though my arm was in pain, I wouldn't go to the hospital until the next day. I didn't want to risk getting caught. We covered it up, and no one ever learned the truth. I never thought a secret like that would drive me to become what I am now. If only I knew. the pain, I still feel it today. The memory is fresh in my mind. I can only imagine how my parents feel about it. Or how my friend feels about it. Some secrets hurt more to keep then to tell. I just wonder if people will still accept me even if they knew what I did... How he really died, the fact we covered it up, and that everything was my fault..." Andre's voice trailed off as he looked up to a shocked Cat._

_Her mouth started moving, but no words came out. Cat had completely forgotten about that story. She never thought Andre would have kept it either. He just thought it was a fictional story. "Andre..."_

"_Just tell me Cat. Is this true?" Andre didn't really sound like he was angry, or curious for the matter. He just wanted to put the case to rest._

"_Okay...yes Andre it's true. Now please, can you not make a big deal about it?" Cat stepped forward, concerned._

_He held his hands in the air. "Sure thing. I won't tell Tori I promise." Turning around, Andre hastily left the room._

Cat sighed and gave up her search for Andre after time passed when she heard Beck calling after her. "Hey Cat, come on, I'm going to take you home."

"Kaykay!" Cat turned and started off for the door. She ran to Beck's car and waited for him to open the door. "We should go to Jade's house, just to make sure she's okay."

Not really wanting to fight the injured girl, Beck just nodded his head and went to the direction of his girlfriend's house. "If she yells at us..."

"I will tell her it was my idea!" Cat smiled as she looked at all of the trees outside.

When the arrived to Jade's house, Beck looked surprised when he saw Jade sitting out front of her house with Andre. "What is he doing here?"

"And why is Jade talking to him?" Cat was just as curious at Beck.


	22. Chapter 22

**Another chapter finally! woo! But it is a very very short one. Sorry about that. I wasn't planning on posting anything tonight, but I thought I should at least post a little something. Even if it is barley anything. I have an idea for the next chapter that I can't wait to write, so it will be a lot long I promise. And I promise that if I can't post everyday, I will post a long chapter. Hope you enjoy. =3**

* * *

><p>Jade growled when she saw Beck pull up to her house. She really wasn't in a mood to see him, or Cat for the matter. She was too busy fixing the mess Cat made by telling Andre. There was no way to deny what happened, but Jade had to make sure Andre wouldn't tell anyone. And the only way to do that was by telling him the rest of the story. How he really died, what happened with Cat after, all of that stuff. It really wasn't something Jade wanted to talk about. She stood up when Beck hopped out of the red truck.<p>

"What are you doing here Andre?" He was obviously confused, but didn't seem mad. Knowing Cat would need help, Beck went to help her out of the car.

Andre was terrified, like he had just been caught kissing Jade or something, which if that did happen, Jade would have beaten him no doubt about it. "Well I um...I..."

Annoyed by the boy's panic, Jade, in a flat tone, cut and said "He was telling me he wanted to get you something for your birthday, but he didn't know what. He went during school so no one would see him talking to me. But I guess that plan failed and the secret is out in the open." When saying the last pat, Jade shot a cold glance at Cat.

"Oh, okay then. Don't stress about it Andre, I don't really care." Beck shrugged about walked over to Jade and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Jade took a moment to answer. "I am a little, I slept most of the day so far. I just think rest is what I need." For a second, it sounded like she was tired.

Cat was staying very quiet. She knew Jade was mad at her for telling Andre, but she didn't really seem to have a choice. At least he hadn't told Tori yet. A thought about puppies popped into her head, and Cat was back to being happy again. She hadn't even realized she zoned out until Beck slightly pushed her right shoulder. "whaty?"

"I'm leaving with Andre, do you want to come, or do you want to stay?"

Even if it would be the smart option to go, Cat decided on staying. So when she gave her answer, Beck and Andre said their goodbyes and left. Leaving Cat alone with a furious Jade.

Not wanting for people to hear, Jade grabbed Cat right hand, not caring if it hurt or not, and dragged her into the house. She slammed the door. "What were you thinking? Why not go off and tell the whole world? Then maybe less people would know. Andre tells Tori everything. That was a really dumb thing Cat. Once Tori knows, she will tell everyone, or she will try blackmailing us. Now Andre agreed not to tell anyone, but I had to tell him what you did to your brother." Jade's harsh tone was scary, but once she mentioned the fact she told Andre how Jack died, that got Cat's attention, and an angry reaction.

"You what? How could you tell him that!"

"It doesn't matter, at least he won't tell Tori anytime soon now. But he's going to be a problem. Now there is a way we can take care of that.." There was a devious grin upon the black haired girl's face.

Cat couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was really hoping Jade was only kidding with what he was implying. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, I do mean it Cat. Now say it."

There was a hesitation. Cat didn't want it to be true. Jade would never, she wasn't that mean. It was just completely wrong. "Why? Why would you go there? There are so many other options. Why must you...why much you choose, "There was a gulp "murder?"


	23. Chapter 23

"No Cat." Jade was shocked that Cat would assume that. "I meant we could just find something to blackmail Andre with."

There was a look of relief on Cat's face. "Oh, but what? Andre is really sweet!"

"And so are you. You're adorable, nice, crazy, and your hiding your bother's death. Everyone has a secret, some are just better kept then others." Of course Jade had a plan, she always did when it came to this kind of thing.

"But if he can hide something so good, how will we find it?"

Jade smiled. "Easy, what is Andre's weakness?" There was no answer, Cat couldn't think of anything. "Girls. He will become all weak around a girl if he likes them. It will be his most vulnerable time."

Again, Cat was having a hard time thinking of something. "Wait... where will we find somebody to make Andre have a crush on?" Jade locked her eyes on her red haired friend. This scared Cat. "Me? Why?"

"Well, you know what we need to get, so you're the reasonable choice."

"But Andre wouldn't like me! And that seems mean..." Cat sounded concerned. She didn't like the thought of using a friend for something so devious.

"Do you have a better plan? If so I would love to hear it." As expected, there was no answer from Cat. Jade just sighed and walked off to her room, not really caring if Cat was going to follow or not.

"Wait, what?" Tori wasn't able to believe what Andre just told her. "What do you mean?"

Andre sighed. "I really don't think we should be bugging Jade and Cat anymore about what they are hiding. It just seems wrong."

"Okay which one do you think you love?" Tori was annoyed how Andre was backing down. "Just a week ago you were just as curious and into this as I am. Now you're being soft. So tell me."

Sitting down at the piano, Andre answered. "Neither. I just think it is wrong and making a bad person out of me. It isn't right!"

"Are you kidding me? Did you hit your head or something? Jade already is evil, so why shouldn't we be mean to her?"

"But Cat isn't! And if we are going to find out, it will hurt Cat just as much. It's wrong!" Andre started playing a song on the piano. "Now help me with this song for class."

"Yeah sure." Tori walked to the piano, still not ready to drop the subject.

The next day came fast. Sikowitz class was first, and Cat started with the plan. She took the seat next to Andre and started talking to him. Jade was pleased with that and took her sat with Beck.

"Andre, how is that song you were talking about yesterday going?" Cat smiled and tilted her head.

"Good I guess. I was having a hard time working with Tori yesterday. She was in a bad mood." There was a pause and then Andre added "We wrote the song, but it doesn't sound right. I don't know what it is though."

Cat frowned and softly spoke. "Aw phooey. Maybe I could help?"

"Sure...what do you want to do? I'll pretty much take anything at this point." Andre looked to the ground. He hated not being able to fix a song.

"After school we can work on it. If you don't mind. Listen to the song and all." Before Cat could continue, Sikowitz called everyone for their attention and when he had it, he started talking.

"Okay as a warm up, we are doing improv. So Cat, Robbie, and Andre get up here." When the three got up, more words came for the teacher. "Okay, so you two guys are going to team up on this poor girl because you are the school bully. But there is a twist. Begin."

Robbie started. "Hey you! Girl. Did you dye your hair with pig blood again? Because all I smell is a pig."

Cat gasped. "That's so mean! Why are you guys so mean to me?" She was really hurt by the comment.

"You're a loser! Your voice is annoying, and you're just so dumb." Robbie pushed Cat into the wall and held her against it.

Andre stepped in. "Hey now, I don't think that's a great idea man! She's already hurt, we shouldn't be doing this." He grabbed Robbie's shoulder and started to pull him away. "Seriously, I think someone is coming! We should leave before anyone see!" Andre started pushing Robbie but he wouldn't movie.

Turning his head, Robbie stared yelling at Andre. "Oh shut up! I know why you don't like this! Come on, you didn't think I would find out? I know you too well. You haven't been hanging around me after school, and at lunch you always have something else to do!"

Having heard enough, Andre punched Robbie, making him fall to the floor. Cat squealed and went over to Andre, who hugged her.

"Thank you." There were tears in her eyes. Even if Robbie was acting, he really hurt Cat. She bend her neck back to look at Andre.

"No problem." He leaned down and kissed Cat. The room went silent and after pulling away, Andre added. "I don't need a friend like that if he's going to be a jerk to you." Those were the last words said before Sikowitz cut in.

"Okay, very good. Take your seats." The three walked over and sat down. "Now, drive by exercise, you are all little kids throwing a temper tantrum because your parents won't get you a toy. Go!" Everyone got out of their seats are started screaming in kid voices.

The rest of the school day went by slowly. Nothing really happened except for Trina yelling at Robbie for skipping out on doing her play's review. And then a speech from Lane about lotion. When school ended, Andre met up with Cat in a classroom. He already set it up by the time Cat arrived with Jade. "Okay so I'll see you at dinner?" Cat hugged Jade and walked to Andre. "Okay so let's hear the song."

Andre waited for Jade to leave before the played the song. It was fast and had a nice beat. It was another love song, but like Andre said, it didn't sound right. It beat was nice, and the song itself was good. "You see, I just can't figure it out."

Cat had to listen to the song a few times before getting an idea. "It's Tori. Don't get me wrong, she is a great singer, but her voice doesn't match the music. It's too low." Cat started humming the song and looked into Andre's eyes.

Thinking over what Cat said, Andre relistened to the song before deciding she was right. "Yeah. Here do you want to try?"

Smiling, Cat nodded. "Sure."

Andre brought up the incremental part of the song up and handed Cat lyrics. He recorded Cat's singing. When Cat finished, Andre narrowed his eyes. "I think that did it. Let's listen again." He replayed the song, this time using Cat's recording. It clearly worked better than Tori. "Thank you Cat. Your voice is brilliant.

The compliment made Cat happy. She started giggling, and thanked Andre. "So now what?"

"Well...want to help me with another song?" Andre grabbed his laptop and put up a black document.

"Sure." Cat was still laughing and she moved ever next to Andre. "What do you want to write about?"

Andre hit his head. "I don't know yet...here I'll start with the keyboard part and go from there." He started play something on his keyboard and Cat listened, trying to think of lyrics.

"I like the beat...maybe it should be a song about acceptance?" Cat looked down, ready for criticism.

"Maybe. Let's work on that." Andre started thinking of what to write. Thirty minutes passed and Cat was giggling about this funny picture of a dog she saw earlier that day. She pulled it up on her phone, ith the help of Andre, and Andre started laughing.

Tori walked into the room, angered. "Andre!"

He looked up from Cat's phone. "Hey Tori! Come look at this dog! It's hilarious!"

The only response he got was Tori turning her back on him and slamming the door. Cat looked up to the door and in a low voice she said "Well that was wierd..." She stood up and sighed. _I can do this. _"Hey let's record the vocals." She sat down again.

"Okay." Andre started recording again and Cat starting singing. Her voice was flawless when singing and Andre could only watch in awe as the red haired girl sang. When it got to his part, Andre struggled to sing. When the song ended, Cat shot up.

"Yay! That was awesome!" She started jumping up and down in joy. Andre joined her and stopped to hug her.

Without knowing what he was doing, Andre leaned forward and kissed Cat. He immediately pushed away and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I don't know what that was! I swear. I... was just caught up in the moment.

Cat didn't say anything, but on the inside she was smiling. Finally, she answered. "It's okay Andre." She walked over to the door when she saw a flash of brown run across the small window. She whispered to herself. "Tori."

* * *

><p><strong>oky, so im starting to <em>not <em>like this story anymore. ive changed the characters too much. so i think im going to be ending this soon... just a possible heads up**


	24. Chapter 24

Tori laid down on her bed and screamed into her pillow. She was alone in her hunt for the truth. Andre wouldn't do anything, he was busy with Cat. She couldn't trust Robbie and Beck was dating Jade. She almost felt as if she should just give up. There was a buzz that came from Tori's pocket. It was Andre. Not in the mood to talk, Tori ignored the called and threw her phone on her dresser. Instead of continuing with her angst, Tori did her homework, ate, watched a movie, then fell asleep.

The next day Tori woke in a good mood. The events from the previous few weeks were pushed from her mind. Tori didn't want to think about trying to figure out the secret and she really care about Andre kissing Cat. At least, she thought she would be able to put those things aside for awhile. Not wanting to be late for school, Tori got up to take a shower, brush her hair, and then ate some cereal as she waited for Trina to finish getting ready. Like always, it took forever.

"Come on, time to go." Trina grabbed her bag after running down the stairs. She pulled her keys out and left the house, not even waiting to see if Tori heard her.

Sighing, Tori got up from her seat and rushed out of the house after Trina. The car ride was, for the most part, quiet. There was the exception of Trina yelled at someone because they honked their horn due to her cutting them off. When they finally arrived at school, Tori went straight to her locker. Jade walked over to her, along with Beck, their hands interlocked.

"Hey Tori." Beck ran his free hand through his hair while speaking.

"Hi Beck." Not paying her full attention on the two, Tori looked through her locker and didn't hear the next thing Beck said. So she asked him to repeat.

This time the dark haired boy waited for her to close her locker before speaking again. "I said, we are going to catch a movie later, wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Tori thought about this for a minute. "Yeah, sure. That's cool." The bell rang and Tori walked to Sikowitz classroom, not waiting for the other two to come. By the time Tori entered the room, most of the people were there. Andre was talking to Robbie and Rex, and some other kids were talking with each other. Besides Sikowitz, who was normally wait, there was one absent person. Tori walked over to Andre. "Hey where is Cat?"

"No clue. Haven't seen her since yesterday." Andre shrugged and showed a sympathetic look. He clearly knew Tori saw, but he wouldn't bring it up.

"I think she had so stuff with the police. More questioning or something. And an appointment at the doctor." Robbie spoke slowly and it seemed like he was trying to sound smart.

Rex let out a laugh. "Yeah, probably a therapist. The girl has so many problems. One of them being you Robbie." Like always, Rex was making fun of Robbie, and Cat. Tori wondered if there was anyone he wouldn't make fun of.

"Rex!"

"Hey there's the wicked witched. Maybe she ate Cat." Rex let out a snicker and everyone looked over at Jade.

"Hush puppet." The words were hissed.

Robbie was about to say something, Tori figured it would be 'He's not a puppet', but the acting teacher walked into the room.

"Now everyone take your seats, there is much to discuss." Sikowitz sounded rushed. "Now today we are going to practice with time limits. When your doing a short skit, you only have so much time to get your point across. So that is what we will be working different ways you can fit all of your information you need to get across. Like talking fast." That explained why he was talking so fast. "You can also just get straight to the point. No unimportant information. For example.." Sikowitz looked around the room. "Cat's not here. But You all know how she always adds random comments in that don't need to be there. Anyway, let's all get into groups." After putting everyone in groups, everyone started practicing. Sikowitz would walk around to each group and see how they were doing. There was a five minute time limit to practice, then they had a five minute time period to go on the stage and perform. If they couldn't get the point across, they would have to go again, but with less time.

An hour went by with this and class finally ended. Tori jump up from her seat and ran out the room. It was an interesting class, but she couldn't stand it at the same time. It was way too easy. And the fact she had Beck in her group, it made it even easier. They had done a skit about finding a bunch of money and not knowing what to do with it. She was about to go to her next class, but Andre pulled her aside and to the black box theater.

When she was about to say something, he put his finger of his lips. "Stay quiet and hide."

Not really sure what was going on, Tori did as told without protest. She went behind the curtain and didn't make a sound. Still not sure what was going on, Tori waited for something to happen. Five minutes passed and still nothing happened. The only reason for Tori to stay was her curiosity, and she also could tell Andre was in there. It hit Tori that every time she came in here to fine someone or just come to get away, it was always empty. _How convenient._ Another few minutes passed before something happened. The door opened and at first Tori wasn't sure if it was Andre leaving, or someone walking in.

"What do you want?" The cold voice gave Tori her answer. Jade was there, but Tori wasn't sure why. She just decided to listen.

"I think we should tell Tori now." Andre spoke in monotone, but his words caught Tori's attention.

There was no answer for awhile. "No. I already told you we aren't telling Tori. That is final." The girls words were threatening.

"But what is so bad about it that she can't know?"

The dark haired girl let out a laugh laugh that made Tori jump. "What is so bad? What is SO BAD? Do you know how bad it would be if she found out? Tori can't keep a secret! And when it cmes to Jack, there is no way she would be able to keep that hidden." The words made Tori really want to yell at the girl and slap her face, but she kept her better judgment, and didn't do anything. She just waited for Jade to continue. "If Tori found out Cat _killed_ her own brother... do you understand just how badly Tori would take that."

This made Tori fall to the ground. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She couldn't really hear anything, her thought were going crazy, she wasn't even sure if Jade was still talking or not. Tori was just surprised she was able to keep quiet. So many things rushed through her head. _Jack was Cat's brother? She killed him? That's impossible. This is crazy. It's an act._ Her thoughts kept going and she wasn't sure how long she had been laying on the ground, but at some point Andre came over to Tori and bent over. He snapped his fingers together the get Tori's attention. She shook her head and sat up and eventually stood up.

"Is that really true? Or is this a dream?" Tori barely was able to get her words out. They were filled with disbelief.

Andre only nodded.

"Well...I guess...I...I don't know! I'm so confused!" Tori kept rambling and Andre just told her to quiet down.

"Go home Tori. Go to the nurse. Something, just stay away from Jade. She will know something is up if you don't." Andre clearly had this well planned.

Tori nodded. "Yeah. I'll do that." She let the theater, not turning around to say anything to Andre, she was still in shock. She went to the nurse and so was dismissed from school. Her dad was in good enough shape to drive to the school and get her. Which was good, he was recovering fast. When Tori got to her house she went to her room to lay down. There were so many things in her head and she thought some sleep would help. Even if it would take a lot time to get there. Something finally snapped in her mind. It made sense why Jack looked familiar, she had seen a picture of him on Cat's phone before. Everything started making sense, but it didn't bring her any relief knowing the truth. It all was just so strange.

* * *

><p><strong>So now I am positive that I have dragged this story out to it's limits. So I just thought I would say, only expect a few more chapters. Two-four more. <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, sorry for not posting anything for a couple weeks, I have been working on a project. To anyone that wonders, I think I'm only going to have one more chapter on this story. I'm just having a hard time writing anything for it. But I'm going to start a different story up soon (when I think of a new idea) but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Maybe? =/**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Tori learned about what Cat did to her brother. She decided to stay quiet, and it seemed like everything was going back to normal. Cat was recovering from her injuries, yet the police still were looking into her case, Jade was just as bitter as ever, Andre was still himself and whatever feelings he seemed to have for Cat were gone, Beck was still his normal self, and Tori was trying to get her lines down for a play. The only person that was different was Robbie, and that was just because he had a girlfriend, who actually thought he was cool.<p>

School had gotten out, and everyone went to Tori's house. There really was no reason they were all there, but they just seemed to end up there as if there was nowhere else to go. Tori, not knowing really what to do, suggested they should work on the play. Andre, Jade, and Cat weren't in the play, but Andre was doing the music for the play. And Cat and Jade could just practice someone else's lines.

No one really had any other ideas, except Jade, but her idea was to go in Tori's room and cut up all of her clothes, so they ended up practicing. Around nine, everyone left except Andre. He wanted to finish up a song before leaving.

"So how are you Tori? You've seemed quiet the past week." Andre was deeply concerned about Tori, and she was able to hear it in his voice.

Tori took a few moments to respond. "No, I'm fine, just I have had a lot on my mind. You can understand that right?" She was lying, Tori only had two things in her mind. One was the play, the other was how she would ask Cat about her brother. Tori didn't really want to wait long, but she wasn't to be alone with Cat without it being awkward.

Andre shrugged and went back to playing the piano. After another thirty minutes, they song was finished, and Andre left the house.

Tori went up to her room and laid down, not really having anything else to do. She didn't want to fall asleep, but she did anyway.

The next was a gloomy and wet. It wasn't raining hard, but it was raining enough for traffic to be bad. Trina never stopped honking the horn the whole car ride. Tori had never been more thankful to be at school before in her life. She hurried into the building, not wanting to stay in the rain too long. "Hey Cat." The red haired girl appeared from the stairs as Tori walked by.

"Hi!" The girl was in a cheery mood. Something made Tori ask the girl if she could come help her with something at the black box theater. The girl agreed and they walked to the theater together. There was about twenty minutes before class would start, so Tori thought there would be more than enough time to ask.

Like normal, no one was in the theater. "Can I ask you something Cat?"

"Sure, I love it when people ask me things!" Cat couldn't help smiling. It almost hurt Tori knowing what she was about to do would change that.

There was a hesitation. Tori almost regretted what she was going to ask, but she figured Cat would just deny it, so it would be fine. Tori was too into her thoughts, she didn't hear Jade walk in behind her, and Cat gave no indications of the dark haired girls presence.

Taking a deep breath, Tori finally asked the question that would lead to the answer she was looking for. At least she hoped it would. "Cat…what did you do to your brother that killed him?"

A large growl from behind sent a chill down Tori's spine. She turned to see Jade, who looked like she was about to kill someone. Backing up, Tori backed into Cat. She turned back really quick and saw the pain in the girls face. She was already regretting what she asked, but she was going to stand her ground no matter what.

"I am going to kill him." Jade hissed the words out. She was talking about Andre.

"He didn't say anything Jade." Tori also sounded annoyed. "Now Cat, tell me what happened." When she was speaking to Cat, her voice grew ten times softer.

The red haired girl sat on the floor and looked down. She was trying to think of what to say. Jade took a death grip on Tori's wrist and was about to pull her out of the room. "You don't need to answer this loser." Her tone was its normal harshness.

"Jade…" Cat's voice trailed off. She didn't sound too sad anymore. "It doesn't really matter. Tori knows the truth somewhat, no matter what we do, she will still know. No do you really want to keep going on with the secret, or not? It's already taking enough of a toll on the both of us. Besides, it's Tori, I don't really see her actually telling anyone. Let go of her hand before it turns purple."

Tori looked at her hand, with was now a bright red. It soon regain its color after Jade left go. "Fine. But you are telling her. Good luck." Jade stormed out of the room leaving Tori alone with Cat.

It seemed odd to Tori that Jade would just leave, but she pushed it aside and sat down so she could be level with Cat when she spoke. "So Cat, what did happen all of those years ago?"


	26. Chapter 26

"It was a few years ago...we were in the park, me Jade, and Jack. There was a ice cream truck, and he had gone to get us all ice cream. So we while he was gone, I was just with Jade, not doing much or anything. When I saw Jack coming back, I rushed over to him. It was so stupid what I did, it really was." Cat took a short pause to catch her breath. "So, I really wasn't thinking or anything. When I got to Jack, I just thought it would be fun to jump, see if he could catch me while holding the ice cream. He wasn't really paying too much attention. I grabbed his neck and he tripped. We were next to a ledge. We fell, and a popsicle ended up going into his chest, puncturing a lung and ripping it open. His neck broke too. He was dead soon after. Meanwhile, I only had a broken arm. Jade soon joined me, I was so scared, I didn't even feel the pain in my arm. I didn't want my parents to know, I thought they would hate me too. There was an investigation, but no one could find any solid evidence against it. I wasn't going to tell about my broken arm either, I had to wait, that was the easy part."

When Cat stopped talking, Tori took a minute to absorb what she was told. "Cat..." There were no words she could think of. Lucky for her, the bell rang, and she got up, and walked to class with Cat.

Sikowitz started talking, but Tori only heard him say 'Good Gandhi' before she zoned out.

_Cat...Poor Cat. I don't see how anyone could live with that on their mind. That is hard. Well...I got my answer. Jade was protecting Cat. Her friend. Wow, I feel so bad for trying to find out something, it wasn't mind to learn, and there was no real reason for. But now that is over, time to move on with life._ Tor was relieved to finally get the answer, but at the same time, she wasn't. There was no way she was going to tell anyone what she just learned, nor did she want to talk about it ever again. She turned back, and whispered to Cat. "Hey, wanna go ice skating later? I'll pay"

Tori wasn't sure if she had ever seen a larger smile before. "I love ice skating! One time my brother..." There was a slight hesitation when she said the word 'brother', but she soon started up again. "One time, my brother went to an ice rink and a little boy attacked him with a skating shoe."

Slowly nodding her head, Tori turned to Beck and Jade. "Wanna come?"

"Sure." Beck nodded.

Robbie over heard the conversation. He turned to Tori. "Hey, can I go? And bring my girlfriend?"

"Ha, she won't want to be seen in publish with you!" The torments from Rex never ended.

Since everyone was so interesting in meeting Robbie's mysterious girlfriend, so Tori said yes.

Soon enough, that night came, and Tori, along with her friends, Andre ended up tagging along, all walked into the staking rink. Tori was going to continue on with her life, and try her best to make up for what she put Cat through that past few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>LaLaLaaaaaaaaaa<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story? Just like Tori, I'm moving on and starting other things. I really do hope the ending was alright with you all. If not, I'm sorry, but it's my story and it is how I want it to be and no one can come between that. ( dunno...okay...hi)**

**THE END**


End file.
